Reina de corazones
by Yueres De Leo
Summary: Cuando dices que cambiaste, te estas mintiendo a ti mismo. Cuando te pierdes y no sabes a donde ir, simplemente no quieres ver la direccion por la que deberias seguir. Todo en este mundo tiene un precio, sabes? Incluso tus recuerdos. Fuiste tu el que los vivio?... o fue otra persona? No te deberia importar, porque despues de todo, esto es solamente un juego. Law/OC
1. Un sueño muy extraño

Hola! Este esta es una nueva versión de un fic que en algún momento de mi vida empece a escribir, pero nunca pude terminar. Espero que no pase lo mismo con este. Estoy muy nerviosa porque no se si lo hice bien, asi que porfavor déjenme saber lo que piensan!

Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece.

_Esta letra – Pensamientos, memorias, flashbacks, etc…_

**Esta letra – Cosas importantes (Presten atención)**

**N/A: Al principio de la historia utilice una composición que encontré por un internet, por el beneficio del fic cambie unas cosas pero sigue sin ser mia, y no se de quien es, asi que si lo saben o es de alguno de ustedes, porfavor déjenme saberlo**

**Disfruten! **

**Capitulo 1: Un sueño muy extraño.**

* * *

_Tuvo un sueño._

_Un sueño muy raro._

_"__**Hace mucho tiempo, un ángel y un demonio se enamoraron**__"_

_No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que tuviera los ojos abiertos o cerrados, el resultado sería el mismo hasta que lograra acostumbrar sus ojos- estaba tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía ver la roca contra la que sabía que tenía su rostro recostado. Parpadeo más de un par de veces seguidas, no solamente sintiendo ardor, si no también pesadez en los parpados._

_"__**Antes de que el tiempo fuera tiempo, antes de que la tierra fuera tierra, existía un paraíso poblado por ángeles, y regido por Dios. Pero un día, la balanza se equilibró de tal manera, que así como existía un Dios lleno de bondad, se creó uno lleno de maldad, y del choque de estos dos poderes se creó un territorio de nadie… la tierra**__"_

_Cuando sus sentidos volvieron a funcionar de manera correcta, se dio cuenta de que hacia demasiado frio para su gusto. Por inercia trato de llevarlas piernas al pecho, buscando mantener el calor, pero se dio cuenta de que sus músculos no reaccionaban de la manera que quería. Intento entonces pegarse de lo que estaba recostada, pero se dio cuenta que la piedra que estaba debajo de su cuerpo tenia contacto directo con toda su piel, mandando escalofríos por su columna vertebral._

_"__**Mientras el Dios benigno la pobló de humanos, ángeles menores, con capacidad de decidir, el Dios maligno se encargó de crear la tentación, y también a su propio ejército, el cual llamo demonios. Un día, cuando el Ángel favorito del dios benigno bajo de los cielos para custodiar las puertas de la tierra, vio al demonio favorito del Dios maligno, su primogénito, y se enamoró**__"_

_Levanto la cabeza lo más que pudo, estirando el cuello en un ángulo demasiado irregular como para ser cómodo, e intento encontrar algo que le dijera donde estaba. Había algo que iluminaba el lugar desde encima de ella, pero su vista estaba borrosa y no podía fijarse en nada por el momento. _

_Intentando enfocarse lo más que podía, arrastro los brazos sobre la superficie áspera para poder dejarlos en la posición adecuada para usarlos de apoyo. Aunque al principio no sirvieron casi de nada, después de lo que parecieron horas pudo acumular la suficiente fuerza como para levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo, finalmente pudiendo enfocar la mirada, encontrándose con lo que parecía ser su propio pelo, cayendo hasta el suelo de manera pesada. _

_"__**Con el sentimiento creciendo en sus corazones, el ángel desarrollo egoísmo, y el demonio compasión, y felices fueron los días que pasaron en la compañía del otro hasta que el destino los descubrió. El dios benigno entristeció, ya que no poseía el egoísmo de poseer al ángel, y el Dios maligno enloqueció, pues no poseía la compasión del amor. Mil artimañas del Dios maligno, y mil consejos del Dios benigno… nada funciono para separarlos, hasta que irremediablemente, no podían vivir ni en la tierra ni en el cielo**__"_

_Miro a su alrededor, viendo la textura irregular del techo y de las paredes, se dio cuenta no solamente de que estaba en una cueva, sino también de que no había nadie más alrededor._

_Estaba, aparentemente, sola_

_"Don..." La palabra se quedó estancada en su garganta, y tuvo que quedarse un momento callada para poder pasar saliva decentemente- se sentía seca, como si no hubiera tomado agua en mucho tiempo… cuando había sido la última vez, de todas maneras? Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de traer a su mente algo que no fuera el vacío que parecía acosarla; en ese momento, cualquier cosa servía._

_Pero cuando nada le vino a la mente, no le quedó más que volver a mirar alrededor de la cueva, esta vez mirando hacia el techo y dándose cuenta del agujero que había en el techo, dejando de esa manera que los rayos de lo que suponía era la luna, entraran. _

_"__**El ángel arranco sus alas, y el demonio limo sus cuernos**__"_

_"Donde… estoy?"_

_"…__**Así renunciando los dos a las virtudes, al paraíso, al poder, a la gloria, incluso renunciando a sus pasados, dejándolo todo en un abismo oscuro al que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a volver a sumergirse**__"_

* * *

Tuvo un sueño.

Un sueño muy raro.

Estaba dentro de algo que la mantenía flotando, sin nadie alrededor y abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, buscando algo de calor aunque no tuviera frio. La mayoría del tiempo estaba cansada y casi siempre con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abría, podía ver una figura borrosa frente a ella, como si estuviera de pie frente a donde estaba, simplemente viéndola.

"_Un sueño muy raro_" Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos, después de quitar el brazo que por alguna razón había terminado sobre su rostro, fue el techo de madera de su habitación, ligeramente opacado por las sombras que creaban las cortinas sobre las ventanas. Lo poco que se podía ver de la habitación era iluminado por los rayos del sol que se colaban por las cortinas.

Se levantó con pereza, estirando los brazos hacia el techo y tratando de alizar con una mano lo que podía de su cabello, sabiendo que para ese momento estaría hecho un desastre. Miro hacia abajo, no recordando el momento en el que se había quedado dormida, encontrándose con que la habían dejado sobre las sabanas de su cama. Bostezando un poco, estiro una mano hacia las cortinas, moviéndolas a un lado, haciendo que cerrara los ojos debido al cambio de luz.

Cuando los volvió a abrir parpadeo un par de veces cuando una burbuja enorme paso por enfrente de su ventana, sosteniéndose un momento en el aire antes de explotar y dejarla con el sentimiento de que se había perdido de algo importante. Se arrodillo sobre el colchón y abrió la ventana, sacando la cabeza por la abertura para poder ver mejor.

Se dio cuenta de que no se estaban moviendo, y que habían anclado al borde de uno de los gigantescos árboles. Eran los más grandes que hasta el momento había visto, y las burbujas estaban por todos lados. Levanto el rostro para tratar de ver hasta donde llegaban, pero la luz la volvió a cegar.

"Ah, Yue-chan, ya despertaste" Al escuchar su nombre, movió la cabeza hacia los lados tratando de encontrar quien la había llamado, hasta que lo encontró hacia su izquierda, parado cera de las escaleras que daban hacia la cocina. El rubio cocinero estaba mirando en su dirección con las manos en los bolsillos. Busco con la mirada el resto de la tripulación, incluso intento agudizar el oído para poder encontrar los gritos del capitán, pero el barco estaba sumido en un silencio al que no estaba acostumbrada.

"Sanji-san, donde están los otros?"

"Bajaron a tierra no hace mucho, no quisimos despertarte" Separando el cigarrillo de su boca un momento, exhalo suavemente antes de volver a mirarla con una sonrisa "Ya llegamos al Archipiélago"

"Archipiélago…"

* * *

No era un secreto que el odiaba los problemas de sobre manera. Prefería, de ser posible, analizar una situación desde todos los puntos de vista antes de llegar a hacer algo. Sin embargo, Trafalgar Law también era el tipo de persona a la que le gustaban las cosas entretenidas, y sus gustos hacían de ese equilibrio, uno muy delicado.

Pero sus tripulantes la mayoría de las veces no sabían mantener ese equilibrio, era la razón por la que no le gustaba la idea de que andaban por Shabondy a voluntad. Probablemente para el final del día ya estarían metidos en más de una pelea en algún bar. Ese era por qué en ese momento se encontraba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos por el Grove 21, mirando de reojo las tiendas, buscando el característico blanco del uniforme de sus tripulantes.

Suspiro otra vez, esta vez más pesadamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que no los encontraba, lo que significaba que se habían adentrado más de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Tenía que decir que para el en particular, el Archipiélago no tenía nada en especial que pudiera llamar su atención de la manera en la cual emocionaba a sus tripulantes. Ciertamente era un punto de interés a nivel de información, y al ser el lugar donde todas las Log Pose se encontraban, había suficiente variedad de libros y personas como para mantenerlo satisfecho, pero no había nada que pudiera llegar a divertirlo.

"¡Capitán!" Law volteo la cabeza hacia un lado al escuchar el familiar grito de uno de sus tripulantes. La cabeza de sus mecánicos, Shachi, salía de la puerta de lo que supuso sin mucho análisis, era un bar, acercándose hacia a él con Penguin, su segundo mecánico al mando, pisándole los talones, siendo en un principio distinguido por el sombrero que tenía bordado su nombre "Sabíamos que en algún momento querría salir del submarino" Shachi mantuvo su sonrisa cuando se acercaron "¿Quiere entrar con nosotros?"

"¿Dónde están los demás?" Penguin cabeceo hacia el local del cual habían salido y el capitán suspiro de nueva cuenta, meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro "No gracias" Estaba en su naturaleza no dar muchas explicaciones a lo que hacía, por eso mismo no se molestó en dar una razón por la cual se acercó a una de las paredes que tenía una caja recostada contra ella, probablemente olvidada o simplemente dejada a un lado para ser buscada en otro momento por algún comerciante, y con el pie empujo la madera hasta que estuviera acostada sobre el suelo.

Bepo, como de costumbre, lo siguió casi enseguida, colocándose tras él y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, manteniéndose firme en su lugar. Shachi y Penguin se pusieron a sus lados, tratando de hacerlo escuchar los comentarios que tenían acerca de todo lo que habían pasado en el día, aunque solo habían salido por un par de horas.

Law se sentó sobre la madera, apoyando la punta de su espada contra el suelo y el otro extremo contra la madera a su lado, cerrando los ojos por un momento, intentando despejar su mente para poder planear con calma sus siguientes pasos.

Los gritos de la gente a su alrededor no ayudaron en nada. Y la única razón por la que se molestó en abrir los ojos para mirar lo que pasaba, era porque podía significar dos cosas: Problemas o entretenimiento.

En el preciso instante en el que apareció la figura de un hombre saltando en los aires, después de ver como otro hombre golpeaba con mucha fuerza una columna negra contra el suelo, no muy lejos de ellos, decidió que había encontrado por fin algo con lo cual entretenerse por unos momentos.

"Urouge y Killer" Comento Penguin, un poco tenso por la escena "Ambos supernovas" Agrego aunque no hiciera falta, ya Law sabía perfectamente quienes eran. Sin embargo eso no le impidió sonreír de lado y entrelazar sus dedos en señal de que estaba un poco interesado; después de todo, no querer meterse en problemas no significaba no querer ver a otras personas haciéndolo.

Sabía que estando en Shabondy solamente era cuestión de tiempo para encontrarse con otra supernova, y aunque no estaba ansioso porque ese encuentro llegara, la curiosidad acerca de las otras personas en cuestión era lo suficientemente grande como para mantenerlo sentado en donde estaba.

Llego a unas cuantas conclusiones después de observar unos segundos, aunque eran cosas que ya se esperaba: Killer era rápido, Urouge fuerte de sobremanera. Términos lo suficientemente simples como para tenerlos siempre presentes para el futuro.

"Si quieren pelear, resérvenlo para el nuevo mundo!"

Por lo que había leído, Drake era el perfecto ejemplo de alguien dándole un golpe bajo a la marina. Normalmente ver a un marine convertirse en pirata no era algo por lo cual asombrarse, pero el caso particular de X Drake había sido suficiente comentado como para que todo el mundo supiera su historia. Si consideraba la opción de mantener vigilados a los otros novatos, Drake seria por el cual comenzaría.

"Justamente cuando estaba empezando a divertirme" Aun con la sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su lugar, espero lo a que los hombres se encontraran frente a el para levantar el rostro "Hey, Drake-ya, ¿A cuántas personas has matado?"

Law estaba completamente seguro de que Drake iba a tratar de ignorarlo, pero la ligera mueca a la que llego la boca del ex marine, fue suficiente para hacerlo sonreír de manera divertida.

La sonrisa desapareció casi completamente cuando miro hacia el frente otra vez.

"Eso… es algo que no se ve todos los días"

Shachi no podría haber dicho algo más cierto.

El, viniendo de una isla de invierno en el North Blue, estaba acostumbrado a la piel pálida por haber nacido en un lugar en donde casi todo el año nevaba, he incluso aún no se podía acostumbrar al color moreno que había adquirido su piel en sus viajes. Pero la blancura de esa piel era ridícula, casi parecía traslucida, teniendo un siniestro parecido a la porcelana- podía ver como la tela remangada hasta los codos no era lo suficiente como para tapar los rastros rojos de quemadura de sol que se encontraban por sus brazos.

El contraste contra su cabello plateado era mínimo, casi completamente nulo.

En ese momento, una parte de su cerebro le decía que tenía que ignorarla y simplemente seguir con sus asuntos- cabe mencionar que esa voz prácticamente se lo estaba rogando, y que Law tenía la impresión de que había sido la misma voz que le había estado hablando al oído la primera vez que había zarpado para convertirse en pirata. Pero otro lado de su cerebro estaba completamente de acuerdo con la impresión que había tenido desde un principio, y por esa misma razón susurraba maneras en las cuales podía acercarse- esa era la otra parte de su cerebro que había estado controlándolo cuando conoció a Bepo por primera vez.

Era pequeña- su estatura probablemente la haría llegar hasta por debajo de sus hombros.

La similitud que tenía con un objeto de colección era aplastante. Incluso la manera en la que movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si estuviera buscando algo sumamente difícil de encontrar, no le quitaba el parecido.

Y por eso estaba seguro de que, para cuando ella levanto la mirada y dejo que viera el color rojizo de sus ojos, tenía una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, una muy similar a la que había tenido en el pasado cuando vio su primer cartel de recompensa.

Las cosas interesantes que había descubierto a lo largo de su vida habían venido en diferentes formas, y ella sin duda había sido una de las únicas hasta ahora

"Es tan raro"

"¡Eso no se dice!"

"¡Pero si es verdad!"

"¿Estas perdida?" Ignorando los argumentos que sus hombres mantenían, llamo con tranquilidad con una voz lo suficientemente alta como para que ella lo escuchara, callando a la tripulación debido a la sorpresa que su pregunta les había causado

Dejo de mover la cabeza hacia los lados, quedándose quieta un momento antes de girarse lentamente, mirándolos con ojos impasibles que si no fuera porque parecían ser neutros, los llamaría inocentes. Después de un segundo, asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

"No somos de por aquí, pero mis tripulantes conocen lo básico de este lugar, tal vez sepan dónde queda el lugar donde quieres ir"

Lo miro, ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha, probablemente sin ser consciente de que lo estaba haciendo. Abrió la boca, pero después de un segundo volvió a cerrarla.

Law espero expectante- solo esperaba que la espera no era larga, otra cosa que era bien sabida acerca de él era lo corta que podía llegar a ser su paciencia.

"…¿Podrían…. Podrían por favor decirme en qué dirección está el parque de diversiones?" Esperaba que, al igual que su expresión, su voz fuera neutra, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con lo pequeña que era, casi como si estuviera hablando en un murmullo.

"Penguin"

"¿Eh?" El hombre tardo un segundo en darse cuenta de que su capitán había pronunciado su nombre, probablemente llamándolo para algo en específico. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no mirarla de frente, aunque fallo casi miserablemente "En esa dirección"

Ella miro en la dirección señalada por un momento, parpadeando un par de veces antes de mirarlos de vuelta. Espero cualquier reacción, porque ciertamente cuando había dicho "tripulación" ella habría captado el mensaje y ya sabía que eran piratas. Pero no se esperó que en vez de correr, se acercara dos pasos y se plantara frente a ellos con los pies juntos.

"Muchas gracias" Inclino la cabeza y un poco de su cuerpo, juntando las manos sobre sus piernas en señal de respeto, haciendo que la trenza y parte de los mechones sueltos cayeran a los lados de su rostro.

Law alzo una ceja ante lo formal de la reverencia. Pero no le dio mucho tiempo de analizarla, ya que después de unos segundos irguió su cuerpo y prácticamente salió corriendo en la dirección que le habían indicado, prácticamente saltando para cubrir más espacio en menos tiempo.

"¿Capitán?" Bepo miro con curiosidad como Law se levantaba de la caja, apoyando su espada contra su hombro mientras metía la otra mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Algo en la ligera sonrisa que tenía en los labios le daba un mal presentimiento, pero no quería arriesgarse a decir nada.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que en este lugar hay más cosas interesantes de las que en un principio me imagine"

Sus otros tripulantes estaban tan ocupados suspirando con alivio, que no se dieron cuenta de que el hombre había empezado a caminar en la misma dirección en la que la niña había ido.

* * *

"¡YUEEEEE!" El grito resonó con tanta potencia, que ella no fue la única persona que volteo en dirección a Luffy "¡Sabia que ibas a venir!" El capitán de goma casi literalmente le salto encima, no deteniendo sus saltitos en ningún momento "Pero llegas tarde ¡Un poco más y entrabamos sin ti!"

"Lo siento, me perdí cuando deje el barco" Trato de recuperar un poco el aliento que había perdido por correr todo el camino, aunque era algo un poco difícil considerando el hecho de que Luffy no parecía querer soltarla.

"Este es un lugar muy grande, hubiera sido mejor si hubieras salido con nosotros desde un principio" Inclino la cabeza hacia abajo para poder ver a Chopper sonriéndole un poco.

"¡Esta es la razón por la que quería despertarla desde un principio!"

"¿Estás bien, Yue-san? Hay piratas por todos lados" Brook se acercó y ella negó con la cabeza, logrando soltarse del agarre de su capitán.

"Qué bueno Yue-chi, la mayoría de los piratas dan mucho miedo"

"¡Vamos, vamos, ya quiero entrar!"

"Hai, capitán"


	2. Objeto de colección

Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece.

_Esta letra – Pensamientos, memorias, flashbacks, etc…_

**Esta letra – Cosas importantes (Presten atención)**

**Capitulo 2: Objeto de colección. **

* * *

Había tratado más de una vez cerrar los ojos e intentar pensar que estaba en otro lugar. La cubierta del Sunny, la cocina con Sanji, hasta su propio cuarto, pero los gritos y aplausos de la audiencia llegaban hasta las jaulas en las que los mantenían, y eso no ayudaba en nada. Así que termino con los ojos abiertos, a veces mirando el techo, otras veces mirando su trenza colgar de la caja donde estaba sentada y moverla con la pierna para verla balancearse.

Se podía decir que era su culpa haber llegado a donde estaba en ese momento y con más cadenas que los otros esclavos- había sido ella, después de todo, la que había pateado al hombre en la cabeza cuando había intentado patear a Caimie. Volvió a mirar el techo de la celda, tratando de mover las esposas lo suficiente como para que dejaran de rozar contra su piel- al parecer, no tenían de su tamaño, por lo que simplemente habían apretado mas las que normalmente utilizaban en los adultos. Lo mismo había pasados con los que se encontraban en sus tobillos.

Siguió mirando el techo, tratando de mover el cuello sin sentirse incomoda por el collar de grueso metal que simplemente parecía estar pegado a su piel ahora.

"Yue-chi" Volteo la cabeza hacia su izquierda, notando la mirada preocupada de Caimie sobre su rostro. Torció un poco los labios sabiendo que estaba viendo "¿Duele tu mejilla?" La sirena miro el leve rastro rojo que había dejado la mano de Disco contra la piel de la muchacha cuando lo había golpeado. Si hubiera más luz dentro de la habitación estaba segura de que se podría ver la forma de la mano completa

"No es tanto como parece Caimie, creo que tu estas más herida que yo" Sonrió de lado.

"Discúlpame" Bajo los ojos a sus manos, los cuales se encontraban sobre la parte superior de su aleta "Por mi culpa estas aquí atrapada conmigo"

"No pongas esa cara, suenas como si no hubiera tenido otra opción" Se sentó un poco mas derecha.

"No, no es solo eso…" Apretó los labios hasta que formaron una línea recta, y la muchacha de ojos rojos pudo ver lágrimas comenzando a aparecer por las comisuras de sus ojos.

"Nos van a venir a buscar" Murmuro, adivinando sus pensamientos, recostando la cabeza de la pared otra vez "Estoy segura"

"Pero hay tanta seguridad"

"Estoy segura" Repitió, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Después de un momento la miro de reojo, sonriendo de lado mientras lo hacía "Solo es cuestión de tiempo" Caimie sonrió un poco.

"Tienes razón"

"Traigan a la numero 16"

El sonido de la puerta de metal abriéndose fue lo único que se pudo escuchar dentro de la celda. Las dos jóvenes levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya uno de los empleados estaba estirando el brazo para agarrar las cadenas de Yue. La muchacha se quedó lo más quieta posible mientras era prácticamente arrastrada por el hombre.

"¡Yue-chi!"

"¡A callar!" Una vez fuera de la celda, Yue pudo ver como una de las mujeres que antes había sido sacada regresaba llorando en silencio, prácticamente arrastrando los pies. Supuso por lo ida que se veía, que la habían comprado. Se quedó en silencio cuando paso por su lado, mirando su espalda con un nudo en el estómago.

"Disco-san quiere que parezca inofensiva" Escucho a uno de ellos decir "Con todas esas cadenas encima no dará esa impresión"

_Claro _que no la daría. Nótese el sarcasmo.

"¿Realmente vamos a soltar sus pies?"

"No tenemos otra opción" Parecían nerviosos, pero no por eso el agarre que tenían en sus brazos era débil "Pero utilizaremos un tranquilizante, solo tenemos que aplicarlo rápido"

Apenas las ataduras de sus pies fueron soltadas, movió de un lado al otro uno de sus tobillos, suspirando quedamente en satisfacción. Abrió los ojos rápidamente cuando sintió una mano en su brazo, pero lo único en lo que fijo sus ojos fue en la inyección que se acercaba a su piel. Dando un salto hacia atrás, levanto la pierna derecha en una patada, haciendo que el hombre que tenía al frente no solo cayera hacia atrás, sino que también soltara el objeto que tenía en la mano.

"_Es bueno saber que todas las horas que Sanji-san paso ayudándome no fueron en vano_" Sonrió de lado, viendo el vidrio de la jeringa choco contra el suelo, produciendo un sonido corto cuando los el vidrio se esparció por el suelo, dejando que el líquido rodara por el mismo.

"Eres una persona bastante curiosa" Miro por sobre su hombro la figura que se encontraba del otro lado del gigante al lado del cual había estado sentada. Las sombras ayudaban a esconder su figura, pero podía decir que era una persona con cabello blanco. Cuando levanto la mirada y la vio por detrás de los lentes, se quedo calla por un momento, antes de que una sonrisa cruzara la cara del otro "¿Nos hemos conocido antes?"

"¿Lo hemos hecho?" Había sido una respuesta automática, no lo había pensado realmente.

"No hay tiempo para buscar otro tranquilizante" Levantándose, el hombre al que había tirado al suelo se levanto con el ceño frunció, rápidamente agarrando uno de los extremos de la cadena con sus manos "Tendremos que tenerla bien sujeta"

"Yue-chi!"

"Solo será un momento Caimie" Llamo por sobre su hombro.

"Muévete" Las palabras no era necesarias cuando ellos eran los que manipulaban sus movimientos por las cadenas, pero de todas maneras las decían. Intento caminar sin sentir el ardor en sus tobillos de haber tenido el metal presionado contra su piel por tanto tiempo, pero más de una vez tropezó con sus propios pies hasta llegar al escenario.

Las luces la cegaron por un momento, y mientras tenía los ojos cerrados pudo escuchar las exclamaciones del público. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una sala más grande de la que se había imaginado desde un principio- líneas y líneas de asientos llenaban toda la sala de un lado al otro, probablemente estaba lleno.

"!Ahora, nuestra numero 16¡" Los hombres jalaron sus cadenas hasta que quedo al lado de Disco. Lo miro de reojo un momento, y la manera en la que movió sus labios por un segundo le dijeron que no se había olvidado del golpe que le había asestado en la barbilla "¡Miren ese cabello plateado y esos ojos rojos!" La señalo mientras hablaba "¡No encontraran a nadie parecido en todo el mar! ¡Con 16, casi 17 años de edad, Yue sigue tiendo la apariencia de una muñeca, está garantizado que su apariencia no cambiara en un futuro pronto!"

Esperaba que se quedara quieta- esperaba que pareciera un objeto de colección, una _muñeca. _

Cerró los ojos un momento, sintiéndose enferma por la palabra, como si tuviera un significado más profundo del normal.

…Aunque lo tuviera, de todas maneras ella no podría saberlo ¿No?

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez miro a Disco señalándola como si estuviera esperando a que hiciera algo en particular que pudiera dar un mejor efecto a su discurso.

Bueno, mala suerte.

"Eh…" Disco fue probablemente el único que pudo escuchar el sonido en seco que provocaron las suelas de sus zapatos cuando los cambio de posición, poniendo sus pies juntos. Estiro la espalda y alineo los hombros, levanto el rostro y alzo un poco la barbilla, como había visto a Nami hacer en muchas ocasiones. Miro hacia el frente con la mirada más desafiante a la que pudo llegar- no podía ver toda la sala, pero estaba segura de que sus compañeros estaban ahí, y no quería que la vieran como la persona débil en la que la estaban convirtiendo para venderla "¡Solamente miren su porte! ¡Una verdadera muñeca viviente!"

La primera suma fue gritada.

La segunda.

Tercera.

Cuarta.

Un par más, y ya había perdido la cuenta.

"¡Tenemos veinte millones sobre la mesa! ¿Alguien más?"

Trato de encontrar con la vista la última persona que había gritado- estaba segura de que había sido una mujer. Probablemente no sería problema encontrarla, seguro que el resto de los presentes la estaban miran-

"Veinticinco millones"

"_¿Ah?_"

No fue el repentino silencio lo que la estaba molestando- no era lo pesado que se sentía, o lo imposiblemente cerrado que volvía la sala. No fue la cara congelada de Disco, quien parecía estar repitiendo la suma en su mente, o el peso de las cadenas que colgaban de sus muñecas, o lo frio que repentinamente le parecía el metal que abrazaba su cuello.

Nada de eso era lo que la estaba molestando.

Pasaron segundos antes de haber acumulado la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para levantar la cabeza. No necesito las miradas de las personas para guiarla hasta el puesto donde estaba sentado- había escuchado perfectamente de donde había venido la voz.

Cruzar miradas con él apenas lo encontró fue lo único que falto para que la reacción en cadena se desatara dentro de ella.

* * *

"¡Es imposible que casi tenga 17 años!" Sorpresivamente fue el primer comentario que salió de los labios de Shachi durante toda la función. Y la verdad era que no lo culpaba.

Estar ahí sentado no había sido más que el fruto de la creciente curiosidad que había sentido en el momento de ver lo que se estaba desenvolviendo en el lugar. Tenía que decir que se arrepentía de su decisión- el no era el más… humanista de todas las personas, pero sin duda el tipo de negocio que se estaba llevando a cabo justo frente a sus narices no era, bajo su juicio, el mejor. Tenía que admitir que en su mayoría, se había quedado ahí solamente por el hecho de que la cresta de la tripulación de _esa _persona estaba pintada en las paredes de fondo del escenario.

Le enfermaba. Pero seguía ahí sentado.

Y desde el preciso momento en el que el reflejo plateado llego a sus ojos, agradecía su decisión.

La manera en la que levanto la cabeza y miro hacia el frente le recordó a la manera de actuar de una persona entrenada. Pero Disco tenía razón, su porte daba la impresión de otra cosa; tal vez una muñeca no fuera la mejor comparación, pero era la única que en ese momento se le ocurría.

Sonrió cuando ni siquiera parpadeo cuando la primera suma de dinero fue gritada.

La emoción con la que gritaban sumas de dinero

Cuando abrió la boca y las palabras salieron de ella, toda la sala quedo en silencio.

Pudo sentir la mirada de las demás personas sobre el- pudo sentir la mirada de sus tripulantes sobre él. No lo cuestionarían en ese momento, de eso estaba seguro, pero de todas maneras el nunca daba una explicación para sus acciones, así que en esa ocasión tampoco tendría que hacerlo.

Tal vez fuera el silencio, pero pudo escuchar las exclamaciones de la tripulación de sobrero de paja. Las ignoro- no estaba dentro de sus planes detenerse a escuchar comentarios de otros piratas.

Sus ojos no se habían movido de ella.

Lo tomo como un experimento- quería ver si su reacción seria la misma. La sonrisa expectante no se fue de su rostro cuando no hubo movimiento de su parte. Un segundo, dos… la sonrisa aumento cuando vio cómo su cabeza se alzaba lo suficiente como para dejar que sus ojos se cruzaran.

"Veinticinco millones" Repito la suma, disfrutando de sobre manera el eco de sus propias palabras en la sala. Hasta ese momento todo había quedado sumido en silencio, aunque solo lo había hecho con un objetivo: mostrarle a ella que él había sido el que había hablado y no otra persona.

Tal vez fue porque realmente se encontraba lejos del escenario, o tal vez había sido porque las luces hacían que desde donde estaba todo se viera un poco más brillante de lo que realmente era.

Fuera lo que fuera.

Estaba seguro que lo que se había reflejado en los ojos rojos, por un segundo, había parecido enojo.

Ya tendría mucho tiempo para confirmarlo.

El silencio había sido tan grande, que Disco no se había molestado a preguntar por otro precio. Law mantuvo el contacto visual con ella, aun cuando la estaban jalando fuera del escenario por las cadenas que tenía fijas a sus esposas.

"¡Vendida por veinticinco millones! ¡Al cirujano de la muerta, el capitán Trafalgar Law!"

* * *

"¡CAIMIE NO ESTA A LA VENTA!"

Estaba segura que el grito había retumbado por todo el edificio, después de todo había llegado hasta la celda donde estaba. Se sentó derecha de un salto apenas lo escucho, abriendo los ojos que hasta ese momento había tenido cerrados. Se levantó de la caja en la que estaba sentad y se acercó a la reja, poniendo sus manos contra los barrotes mientras miraba en la dirección en la que sabía estaba el escenario.

Solo había una persona que podía gritar de esa manera.

Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro. Después de todo tenía razón, si habían venido.

"Parece que algo interesante está pasando fuera, ¿no te parece, señorita?" No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella hasta que escucho su voz prácticamente en su oído. Por inercia dio la media vuelta, encontrándose con que una mano estaba estirada hasta su cuello- hasta el collar de metal que tenía presionado contra la piel.

Fue segundos después de que el objeto en cuestión exploto a metros de ellos, que se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía nada alrededor de su cuello. Alzo sus manos, tocando la piel ligeramente maltratada con dificultad gracias a las esposas.

"¿Cómo…" El hombre rio ante su expresión, repitiendo el mismo proceso con sus esposas. La muchacha se quedó callada viendo y escuchando el metal caer al piso pesadamente, frotando sus muñecas una con la otra de manera ausente, tratando de procesar lo que había visto. Abrió la boca mientras levantaba la vista, lista para preguntar.

"Una persona como tú no debería estar en un lugar así" Pero fue cortada por la voz del hombre, quien ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia el gigante sin mirarla.

"¿Dónde debería estar entonces?"

"Los niños de esta generación son más inteligentes de lo que me había imaginado" Sonrió de lado, mirándola de reojo, como si supiera algo que ella no sabía, cosa que era bastante probable a decir verdad "Sigue así, señorita"

Los gritos y sonidos que venían desde la dirección en la que estaba el escenario llamaron su atención, haciendo que mirara por el pasillo. Miro la puerta, y se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta. Miro al viejo hombre otra vez, entrecerrando los ojos.

"_¿En qué momento lo ha hecho?_"

Probablemente era una pregunta que nunca tendría respuesta.

Se detuvo en la puerta con una mano en el marco, parpadeando un par de veces seguidas como si hubiera recordado algo. Mordió la parte interior de su mejilla antes de voltear lentamente su cuerpo, mirando al hombre primero de reojo, luego directamente. Para su disgusto, su voz salió con un poco más de volumen que un susurro, como era costumbre cada vez que preguntaba algo de lo que realmente no estaba segura.

"¿Nos hemos encontrado antes?"

"¿Lo hemos hecho?" Rio un poco, sacando una vez más la botella de su chaqueta. Se detuvo antes de llevarla a sus labios y a miro con un deje de tristeza "Es verdad, está vacía" Suspiro, volviendo a introducir el metal en su bolsillo. Levanto la vista y miro a la muchacha otra vez "Deberías ir, tus compañeros probablemente estén felices de verte"

No lo pensó dos veces antes de correr por el pasillo.

Había una palabra perfecta para describir lo primero que vio cuando asomo la cabeza hacia el escenario.

_Caos. _

Era prácticamente obvio que su capitán ya se encontraba en el lugar.

"¡Yue! ¡Con que ahí estas!"

* * *

"¡Yue! ¡Con que ahí estabas!"

Cuando escucho el nombre en particular, Law levanto la vista para poder ver a Mugiwara no Luffy sonriéndole a alguien que, aparentemente, estaba en dirección al escenario.

Tardo unos momentos en comprender que se estaba refiriendo a ella, incluso después de que el mismo había volteado la cabeza y había encontrado el reflejo de pelo plateado sobre la madera.

Cuando proceso el nombre que había utilizado, una mueca involuntaria adorno su rostro mientras miraba el sombrero de paja del muchacho que literalmente había llegado del cielo.

Era una pirata.

Era parte de la tripulación de una supernova.

Era parte de _esa_ tripulación.

Había escuchado sobre ellos en las islas anteriores, y también había leído sobre ellos en los periódicos- aun podía recordar la cara de toda su tripulación cuando salió al público la manera en la que le habían declarado guerra al gobierno mundial. Desde un principio se había sorprendido mucho al darse cuenta de que el capitán era casi de la misma edad que él, cuando en apariencia parecía un niño, y según los rumores no hacía más que comportarse como uno; sin embargo tenía una recompensa más alta que la suya.

Intento imaginarse por un momento un escenario ficticio en el cual le proponía al infantil capitán el que le cediera una de sus tripulantes. Cabe destacar que el resultado imaginario no fue bonito, y el hecho de que Mugiwara no Luffy estuviera dispuesto a llegar al punto de declararle la guerra al gobierno mundial con tal de conservar a su nakamas solo había hecho que un dolor de cabeza empezara a nacer desde la parte trasera de su cerebro.

Law pensó que era realmente irónico.

Todo había comenzado por que no quería meterse en problemas, y ahora estaba metido en uno de tamaño considerable solo por el simple hecho de que a veces era demasiado curioso para su propio bien.

Suspiro.

No perdía nada con hacerlo. Y si lo veía desde otro punto de vista, la verdad era que le convenía.

Quería seguir diciéndose eso.

"Los Marines han rodeado completamente la casa de subastas desde el principio, Mugiwara-ya" Dijo en voz casual, sonriendo mientras ocultaba los ojos en el borde de su sombrero "¿Acaso, los marines sabían que un Tenryuubito terminaría golpeado hoy? Desde un principio la casa de subastas ha estado rodeada, si eso es lo que interesa, Mugiwara-ya"

"Tú eres... ¡Trafalgar Law!" Exclamo a la que reconoció como Nico Robin. La mujer lo miro por un segundo antes de voltear el rostro a su capitán "Luffy, él es un pirata"

"¿El oso también?"

"¡Y el bastardo que dio la mayor suma por Yue-chan!" No sabía exactamente de donde, pero Luffy pudo escuchar la voz de Sanji resonar en la sala. Sus ojos pasaron del oso al hombre otra vez, y su expresión se volvió seria por un momento.

"Nunca pago por ella" La voz de la mujer fue neutra, mirándolo de reojo como si estuviera espirando cualquier movimiento de su parte, lista para actuar de ser necesario "No es de su propiedad"

"Muy perceptiva" Sonrió Law, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Levanto el rostro nuevamente, pasándolos con su mirada hasta llegar a la figura que se encontraba parada al lado del tanque en el escenario. Cruzaron miradas por segunda vez, manteniendo algo cercano a un concurso, el cual al parecer ninguno de los dos quería perder. Mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro cuando ella entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, como si se estuviera preparando para responderle venenosamente a cualquier cosa que podría decirle "Parece que terminaste en un lugar diferente al que querías llegar, señorita Yue"

"No realmente, pude llegar antes de estar aquí" Para ser sincero, el hombre había esperado que le estuviera hablando entre dientes, o arrastrando las palabras, incluso había esperado que no le hablara en lo absoluto; tenía que admitir que lo neutro de su tono fue aún más divertido de presenciar "Muchas gracias por eso"

"¿Eh? ¿Se conocen?" Mugiwara no Luffy miro de un lado al otro entre ellos, parándose más tiempo en su tripulante que en él.

"Su tripulación me ayudo a encontrar el parque de diversiones cuando salí del barco"

"Ah, con que eso paso" El muchacho pareció meditar algo por un segundo antes de que una sonrisa brillante y enorme apareciera en su rostro, volteándose hacia Law con las manos detrás de la cabeza y una apariencia completamente despreocupada"¡Entonces no puedes ser un tipo malo!"

Solo en ese momento a Law se le ocurrió que tal vez no había analizado lo suficiente la situación como para realmente saber que era con lo que se estaba metiendo.


	3. Una forma realmente molesta de burlarse

Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece.

_Esta letra – Pensamientos, memorias, flashbacks, etc…_

**Esta letra – Cosas importantes (Presten atención)**

* * *

" _"¡Eres realmente interesante!" Ya había empezado a caminar cuando la voz del otro novato llamo su atención. Primero lo miro por sobre su hombre, encontrándose con que estaba a unos metros de él, con la misma sonrisa que había mantenido toda la batalla y los brazos cruzados. Se detuvo, haciendo que sus tripulantes se detuvieran también. _

_"Capitán, tenemos que irnos!" Llamo Shachi junto a Penguin, un poco lejos de donde estaban los dos capitanes "El Almirante ya viene en camino!" _

_"Porque lo dices, Mugiwara-ya?"Los ignoro por un momento, alzando una ceja ante el otro. El muchacho de pelo negro rio de buena gana, cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza y apoyando todo su peso en un solo pie. Si no hubiera peleado con él minutos atrás, podría decir que era una persona demasiado ingenua para su propio bien; le estaba sonriendo como si se hubieran conocido toda la vida y fueran amigos la misma cantidad de tiempo. _

_"¡Hiciste que Yue se molestara!" Volvió a reír "¡Eso no es algo que ves todos los días!" _"

No era el momento para estar recordando esas palabras, tenía que centrar su mente en alejarse del lugar en donde se habían encontrado con lo que habían descubierto era una robot con la apariencia de uno de los Shishibukai. Frunció el ceño. Eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, y si seguía en ese lugar por más tiempo probablemente traería más cosas problemas, de eso no tenia duda.

"¡Capitán!"

Sanso, parte de su equipo médico, entro en su campo de visión y suspiro con alivio cuando noto que la mayoría de su tripulación se encontraba siguiéndolo mientras corría. Hizo la cuenta mental más rápida que su cerebro permitió, mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde están los otros?"

"Ya están en el submarino, salimos a buscar a los que faltaban y a ustedes" Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera corriendo mucha distancia hasta llegar ahí- probablemente lo había hecho "Ryuki nos dijo que los había visto entrando a la casa de subastas, pero no pudimos acercarnos, los marines están por todos lados"

"Hay que llegar al submarino lo más rápido posible" Asintió, apretando un poco la mandíbula cuando el sonido de explosiones se escucharon demasiado cerca para su gusto "Un almirante viene en camino"

"Así escuchamos" Siguieron corriendo, con la mirada fija al frente

"Estoy empezando de arrepentirme de que hayamos dejado el submarino en el Grove 17" Murmuro Shachi mas para sí mismo que para sus compañeros.

No solamente se estaba acercando, era probable que el Almirante ya estuviera en el Archipiélago, y lo único que podía hacer era contar con el hecho de que aun estuviera dentro de los primeros cinco Grove. Aun desde donde estaba podía escuchar gritos detrás de los manglares- había sido buena idea escoger la vida que se encontraba al lado del agua.

"¡Hay algo más adelante!"

Casi no quiso fijarse a lo que Bepo se refería.

"¡Capitán, mire!" Sacando provecho de su aguda vista, Bepo pudo notar algo que los demás en el momento no podían captar.

"¡No es momento para distracciones!" Sanso prácticamente gruño, concentrándose sola y únicamente en correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

"¡Es la niña- Yue!"

Law casi se tropezó con sus propios pies. Levantando la vista, siguió la línea de visión de su segundo al mando, encontrándose que se acercaban cada vez más y más al manglar que el oso había estado viendo. No le extrañaba que antes no pudiera ver nada- a lo que Bepo se refería estaba casi al mismo nivel que las raíces, y a simple vista probablemente ni se notaria. Pero Law pudo notarlo después de un segundo. El cuerpo de alguien estaba tirada boca abajo contra las raíces.

Tal vez hubiera sido porque no midió las consecuencias de sus acciones cuando cambio de rumbo mientras seguía corriendo, saltando las partes que podía de las raíces mientras las subía, o no pensó en el porqué había quedado de esa manera- no hay tiempo para pensar en eso, se dijo a sí mismo. Y quería realmente sostenerse a ese pensamiento

El cráter que había contra el manglar no era profundo, así que dedujo que si alguien la había lanzado, ese había sido el punto en donde había impactado su cuerpo, pero el simple hecho de que había dejado algún tipo de marca era preocupante. Dejando la espada a un lado cuando se arrodillo en el suelo, alcanzo sus hombros con sus manos, utilizando toda la delicadeza que sus años de práctica le habían dejado y volteándola hasta que quedara boca arriba. Encontró el pulso en el primer intento, suspirando quedamente- no era fuerte, pero era notable.

"¿Quién es esa?" Sanso miro por encima del hombro de su capitán el rostro de la muchacha, frunciendo el ceño por lo maltratado que sus brazos se veían. Shachi y Penguin se miraron un poco nerviosos, no sabiendo realmente por donde comenzar la explicación, y es que ¿Qué podrían decir? ¿"La persona que el capitán había tratado de comprar"? No parecía una buena idea.

"¿Puedes escucharme, señorita Yue?"

No recibió respuesta.

Law frunció el ceño cuando profundizo sus observaciones, ignorando la conversación a sus espaldas- las respiraciones de la muchacha eran demasiado cortas y demasiado rápidas, como si le costara respirar o como si le doliera hacerlo. Llevo sus manos hasta la caja toraxica, presionando levemente.

Frunció el ceño a un mas.

"Tiene varias costillas rotas" Murmuro entre dientes, observando su rostro por algún tipo de señal que le dijera que podía sentir el dolor- no hubo ninguna, estaba completamente inconsciente "Tenemos que moverla, si no la estabilizamos pueden llegar a perforar el pulmón. Tampoco sabemos si hay algún tipo de contusión, pudo haber golpeado su cabeza. Bepo, llévala al submarino. Sanso, avísale a Sam y a Rui que se preparen para la posibilidad de operar; tú también prepárate"

Shachi fue el primero en abrir la boca.

"¡P-Pero capitán, ella es-"

Law miro hacia la derecha, tratando de ver más allá de las raíces que los separaban del lugar desde el cual probablemente había sido lanzada.

Su respiración se tranco en su garganta apenas vio la cara de Kizaru.

"¡No hay tiempo para discusiones!" Agarro su nodachi, levantándose rápidamente, cerrando las manos en puños y tratando de mantener la calma.

"¡Aye, capitán!"

Bepo se acerco lo más rápido que pudo, dudando un momento antes de levantar el cuerpo de la muchacha lo mas gentil que pudo, tratando de no moverla mucho- lo pálida que se veía solo hacía que se pusiera más nervioso.

El capitán siguió mirando en dirección al campo de batalla, deteniéndose en los edificios destruidos, y en el capitán de la banda, quien en ese momento parecía más cansado y lastimado de lo que había pensado- no sabía que pensar acerca del resultado de la pelea, pero tampoco quería quedarse en el lugar para averiguarlo.

Por un momento, los ojos del muchacho se movieron hacia donde estaba, probablemente buscando a su compañera.

Sostuvieron miradas un momento, y Law no supo que sacar de la mirada que le estaba dando.

Salto hacia el suelo antes de que Kizaru pudiera verlo, sin darle una segunda mirada a Luffy, dejando bien en claro lo que quería decir sin abrir la boca.

No se la iba a devolver.

* * *

_Con la espalda contra el tronco, se deslizo hasta que quedo sentada en el suelo. Arrastro las piernas hasta que pudo abrazarlas contra su pecho, reposando la barbilla encima de sus rodillas. Sus pequeñas manos agarraban con fuerza lo que podían de la tela de su ropa; ya no lo importaba que se ensuciara, de todas maneras ya la falda del kimono estaba llena de tierra por haber corrido hasta donde estaba ahora. _

_Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. Ya estaba cansada, ya no quería estar en ese lugar. _

_No le importaba que la fueran a regañar por salir de la casa, por siquiera salir de su habitación; ya no quería ver más a los Marines; siempre le sonreían de una forma extraña, siempre se tensaban cuando estaba cerca de ellos._

_Siempre hacían que todo el mundo en la casa se molestara con ellos y la encerraran en un cuarto; siempre hacían que su padre empezara a gritar. _

_No le gustaba que gritaran. _

_"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Salgo un momento para hacer mis deberes y cuando regreso te encuentro así? ¡Se suponía que me esperarías para poder jugar!"_

_Salto en su puesto, pensando que le habían encontrado y que la harían regresar a la casa principal. Se volteo rápidamente, fijándose en el rostro de la persona que la veía mientras su hombro se recostaba del árbol; una sonrisa estaba en su rostro, una que todos los días veía, pero que siempre extrañaba cuando no estaba. Alguien que era por mucho, más alto que ella, que se inclinaba para poder verla mejor. _

_Sonrió, levantándose rápidamente, y la otra persona soltó una carcajada. Extendió una mano hacia ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomo. _

* * *

La imagen del rostro se quemo en su memoria antes de que pudiera tratar de recordar sus facciones, dejándola con el mismo vacio que siempre había tenido desde que recordaba.

Ese era el problema, siempre lo había sido. Desde que "recordaba".

Incluso antes de abrir los ojos, sabía que algo estaba mal con su cuerpo.

No fue solamente el hecho de que la cabeza parecía darle vueltas, como si estuviera moviéndose en círculos sin parar, sino también porque su pecho se sentía extrañamente presionado. Trataba de tomar largas respiraciones, pero había algo que impedía que sus pulmones e expandieran como quería.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintiendo todo borroso en un principio, tuvo un fuerte sentimiento de deja vu. Paso enseguida, y no le prestó más atención, concentrándose en parpadear para poder mirar claramente, aunque el techo metálico que pudo ver una vez su vista volvió a la normalidad no hizo otra cosa que confundirla más. Trato de levantar la cabeza para poder ver que estaba presionando su pecho, pero no llego muy lejos.

"Oi, no te recomiendo que te muevas mucho"

La voz hizo que se sobresaltara, dándose cuenta de que había otra persona en la habitación con ella. Miro hacia la derecha, encontrándose con un muchacho rubio que tenía una pañoleta roja en la cabeza; no lo conocía, pero el traje blanco que llevaba puesto le resultaba demasiado familiar. Parecía estar acomodando con una mano unas piezas de metal sobre una bandeja plateada que estaba cerca de ella; volteo su rostro completamente para verla, poniendo una mano sobre su cinturón.

"Tus costillas aun no están curadas, y estas lo suficientemente medicada como para vomitar por cualquier momento, y seria yo el que tendría que limpiarlo después, así que te agradecería que te quedaras quieta"

"Mis… ¿Mis costillas?" Trato de mirarse, pero al no tener suficiente campo de visión trato de utilizar sus codos para poder levantarse.

Mala idea. Muy mala idea.

El dolor que atravesó su cuerpo fue tan punzante que por un momento pensó que empezaría a llorar, pero aguanto lo suficiente como para que se pasara y pudiera mantenerse en la misma posición por unos segundos antes de dejar caer su cuerpo sobre la cama una vez más, respirando agitadamente cuando su cuerpo impacto contra la cama, lo cual envió vibraciones de dolor por toda la parte izquierda de su cuerpo.

"Tu…" El hombre rubio que tenia al lado mantenía las manos sobre el cinturón de su traje, pero en ese momento tenía una ceja alzada, mirándola fijamente "¿Puedes mover esa parte de tu cuerpo?"

"Duele" Murmuro, prácticamente hablando entre dientes mientras trataba de mantener respiraciones cortas- por lo menos ya sabía que estaba presionando toda la parte superior de su tronco. Una serie de vendas bastante apretadas, probablemente. Llevo una mano a su cabeza, tratando de que las imágenes dejaran de ser borrosas- sabía que había pasado, pero loas pocas memorias estaban desordenadas "¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Lo miro mientras el suspiraba casi pesadamente.

"Te encontramos cuando estábamos tratando de no toparnos con el Almirante, estabas bastante golpeada por todos lados, tus brazos y costillas, tenias tres rotas. Te trajimos abordo. Capitán se aseguro de que ninguna había perforado tus pulmones, no tuvimos que operar" Se encogió de hombros "Tuviste suerte"

Miro el techo un momento, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. No conocía al hombre- no sabía dónde estaba, y en eso momento si sus opciones no estaban limitad entonces su cuerpo si lo estaba. Trato de mirar hacia los lados, buscando alguna ventana por la que pudiera mirar al exterior, pero tanto a su lado como en frente de donde estaba acostaban estaban puestas cortinas de colores claros.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en una camilla y no en una cama.

"_Una enfermería…_" Respiro profundo, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer. Volvió a recoger los brazos, utilizando los codos para levantarse otra vez- esta vez no se detuvo por el dolor, impulsándose todo lo que pudo hasta quedar sentada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de concentrarse en su respiración y no en el dolor de sus costillas.

"¡Te dije que no te movieras! ¡Tus costillas aun no están curadas" Abrió los ojos para ver sus manos de reojo, acercándose a ella, e instintivamente rehuyó su tacto, poniendo una mano en el otro lado de la camilla para no caerse por el borde. El hombre suspiro pesadamente, poniendo una mano sobre el cinturón de su traje blanco "No te salvamos para hacerte daño después, estate tranquila" Se quedo callado un momento "¿Quién fue el que te hizo eso? ¿El pacifista?"

"Yo también estoy preguntándome lo mismo" Los dos presentes voltearon en dirección a la puerta de metal que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, recostado del marco de la puerta como si fuera completamente normal para el estar ahí- y la aplastante realidad golpeo a la muchacha tan fuerte como el dolor que había sentido antes.

Recordó el "abordo" que había dicho el rubio, algo a lo que no le había prestado caso cuando tenía que haberlo hecho.

_Si era _completamente normal para Trafalgar Law estar ahí- ese era su _barco_.

"Esas costillas rotas, donde te encontramos, alguien te había lanzado ¿verdad?" El hombre se acerco a ellos con pasos lentos, despreocupados y la misma sonrisa de siempre en el rostro. La sonrisa no hacía más que recordarle los momentos en la casa de subastas cuando había dicho la suma de dinero más alta para comprarla.

El hombre que tenía enfrente había tratado de hacerla su _esclava_.

Y algo le decía que no quería que lo olvidara- y aunque no lo estuviera intentando, de igual manera lo estaba haciendo. La manera en la que su cuerpo automáticamente se tenso cuando recordó la escena le dejo el mismo sentimiento de nauseas que había tenido mientras había visto a una de las esclavas volviendo de haber sido vendida.

"¿Señorita Yue?" El hombre capto su atención una vez más, recordándole la pregunta que le habían hecho.

El alivio que sintió en el momento en el que sus memorias se hicieron claras fue mayor al enojo que tenia hacia Law, y _eso _era decir _mucho. _No las había perdido. _Bien. _Pero el alivio le duro poco- la misma cantidad de tiempo que tardo en darse que era lo que recordaba.

El solo recuerdo de la luz cegadora de Kizaru hacia que su costado doliera otra vez.

"Estábamos caminando, y el pacifista… y luego…Kizaru..." Murmuro, soltando el borde de la cama que aun seguía agarrando y llevando sus dos manos juntas, entrelazándolas con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se vieron blancos "El me patio…"

"Eso lo explica todo" Asintió "Sr Sanso ¿Podrías por favor dejarnos a solas un momento?" El hombre asintió, mirando de lado a la muchacha antes de encaminarse a la puerta con las manos en los pasillos, cerrándola rápidamente tras él.

Una vez al otro lado suspiro con cansancio, rascándose la parte posterior de la nuca- el ambiente dentro de la habitación había sido demasiado tenso.

"¿Pasa algo, señorita Yue?" Law alzo una ceja, notando como ella había cambiado su expresión mientras miraba hacia sus manos, una que adivinaba era de duda, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

"…Mis ropas" Le sostuvo la mirada el suficiente tiempo como para ver la decepción en los ojos del hombre, pero no supo identificar la causa del sentimiento. Si hubiera sabido que era porque Law esperaba que enloqueciera por sus ropas, sin duda alguna su expresión no hubiera sido bonita.

"Encontraras que todas tus pertenencias están en la gaveta de la mesa que se encuentra a tu lado, y tus zapatos bajo la camilla sobre la que estas. El tiempo que estuviste inconsciente fue lo suficiente para lavar tus ropas- están dentro de la gaveta también, si te lo estas preguntando. Espero que puedas recordar el oso que estaba conmigo el día que nos conocimos, él fue ordenado a cambiar tus ropas por las que tienes puestas, así que tu…" Hizo una mueca, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada para el momento "…honor no ha sido comprometido en ninguna manera, te lo puedo asegurar. Siéntete libre de usar el baño para asearte si así lo deseas"

Le tomo un momento recordar quién a quien se refería, y otro momento para recordar la escena en su mente. Ladeo la cabeza cuando puso localizar la imagen del oso en sus memorias, recordándole a Chopper; la imagen del pequeño reno inmediatamente le arrugo el corazón.

"Chopper…" Suspiro un poco, bajando la mirada. Los pantalones probablemente eran de un hombre, quedaban sumamente holgados. Quería cambiarse pronto de ropa…. "_Un momento_" Parpadeo varias veces, levanto la cabeza otra vez "¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?"

"Cuatro días" Para Law, fue sumamente interesante ver la mirada de horror que paso por su rostro; aun esperaba poder ver la chispa de enojo nuevamente y ver cuáles fueron las señales que había visto Mugiwara no Luffy para saber que estaba molesta- para él, casi todas sus expresiones habían sido iguales.

Sus palabras habían creado una reacción en cadena dentro de la muchacha.

Balanceo sus pies fuera de la camilla, respirando profundo cuando el costado volvió a doler, pero el dolor no era tan intenso como antes lo había sido. Toco el frio suelo en un salto corto, estirando uno de sus pies debajo de la cama para poder alcanzar sus zapatos, no queriendo inclinarse para no sentir la presión de sus costillas lastimadas.

"Señorita Yue ¿Qué estás haciendo?" El capitán pirata había estado observándola fijamente con una ceja alzada, cuestionando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y el rostro inclinado hacia un lado.

"Tengo que volver con mi capitán" La muchacha al principio no volteo a mirarlo, ocupada intentando meter los pies dentro de las zapatillas sin usar las manos. Cuando lo logro se irguió, mirándolo de frente "Tengo que asegurarme de que todos estén bien"

"Creo que aun no entiendes la situación muy bien, señorita Yue" Dijo lentamente, casi como si estuviera esperando que tuviera algún tipo de reacción agresiva o dañina hacia su persona "Teníamos que huir de Shabondy, no podíamos quedarnos en la isla- no mientras el Almirante estuviera ahí" Camino lentamente hacia ella, pasando por un lado y estirando la mano lo suficiente como para alcanzar la cortina que había estado a uno de sus lados.

Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a ver cuando se volteara.

Respiro profundo, escuchando el tamborileo de su corazón en sus oídos; estaba segura que era tan ruidoso que el hombre a su lado también podía escucharlo, y tenía la teoría de por esa razón estaba sonriendo de esa manera tan divertida, justo como había sonreído en la casa de subastas. De tan solo recordar el momento el enojo surgió desde lo más profundo de su cerebro, dándolo solo un poco de fuerza, lo suficiente como para mirarlo de lado, mostrándole que no tenía ningún tipo de problema en ese momento.

Había sido en vano.

Estaba segura que la expresión que había puesto cuando volteo completamente y miro la ventana, por ende mirando el oscuro océano debajo del cual se encontraba, era lo suficientemente impresionada como para hacerlo reír.

"Estas en mi submarino" Sin embargo encontró una manear mucho más molesta de demostrar lo que sentía. Hizo obvio las circunstancias, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo y recordándole que en ese momento, no tenía muchas opciones que digamos "Y ahora estamos bajo el agua"

_No me digas. _


	4. Lo que nunca se perdonaria

Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece.

_Esta letra – Pensamientos, memorias, flashbacks, etc…_

**Esta letra – Cosas importantes (Presten atención)**

**N/A: Si tienen algún tipo de sugerencia, petición, queja o lo que sea, no duden en decírmelo. **

* * *

Trafalgar Law era un imbécil de proporciones inimaginables.

Eso le había quedado claro y no llevaba más de una hora despierta.

La había visto prácticamente volverse loca en la enfermería después de que se había dado cuenta que estaban cientos de metros bajo el agua -(realmente no era exacto, pero no quería realmente saberlo, porque estaba segura de que si se encontraban más profundo de lo que creía que estaban probablemente terminaría haciendo algo que haría que Law se molestara, y no sabía qué tipo de cosas podía llegar a hacerle si eso pasaba)- con una sonrisa en los labios que simplemente la estaba atormentando, y después pues de casi una hora fue cuando se le ocurrió decirle en qué circunstancias estaban.

En un principio no entendía porque le estaba hablando sobre la ejecución de uno de los comandantes de Shirohige en ese momento; no había hecho más que transformar su confusión en enojo. En enojo hacia _él_. Así que no había comprendido que tipo de beneficio le llegaría al decirle eso.

Después fue lo suficientemente _decente _para decirle que su capitán estaba en la_ guerra_. Dándole al mismo tiempo la información de que se estaban dirigiendo al lugar.

Tal vez había sido por la expresión que tenía que había recurrido a la huida estratégica, diciendo que la dejaría sola para que pudiera cambiarse en tranquilidad, evitando darle la oportunidad que pudiera lanzarle alguno de los numerosos objetos punzantes dentro de la habitación.

"_Tiene suerte de ser el capitán de este submarino_" Cuando lleno de agua el lavamanos el pequeño baño prácticamente metió la cabeza bajo la fría agua, tratando de tranquilizarse. Se las arreglo con una toalla pequeña para limpiar el resto de su cuerpo, rindiéndose al ver que no podía mover las vendas por lo apretabas que estaban.

Realmente tenia suerte de que no podía hacerle nada por estar dentro de su submarino, en su territorio, después de todo no sabía qué tipo de cosas podía hacer las personas de su tipo - no sabía que podía hacerle cuando había tratado de comprarla la última vez que se habían visto, prácticamente después de conocerla. Para todo lo que sabía, podía estar mintiéndole, y planeaba dejarla encerrada ahí.

Esa fue una de las primeras cosas que pasaron por su mente cuando termino de remangar, con una mueca debido a la molestia que seguía sintiendo en uno de los costados, la camisa morada que le había prestado Robin, la cual quedaba demasiado grande pero le había servido mientras llegaban a Shabondy- la idea original había sido que comprara ropa ahí. Nami incluso le había dado dinero. Tenía freso el recuerdo de cómo Luffy y Usopp habían gritado que el cielo se iba a caer, y que el mundo estaba cerca de su fin.

Mantuvo la mano sobre la mesita metálica que estaba al lado de la camilla. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Estarían con el capitán? Trafalgar no le había dado muchos detalles, y solamente sabia porque su capitán estaba en Marine Ford porque sabía que su hermano era uno de los comandantes- se lo había contado no mucho después de haber entrado a la tripulación, y Nami le había asegurado que "Ace" no se parecía en nada a Luffy cuando venía a carácter.

Miro el bolso que había dejado sobre la camilla, apretando los labios hasta que quedaron en una línea recta. Le puso una mano encima, sintiendo el metal incluso con la tela de por medio, prácticamente llegando a sentir el frio que transmitía, casi como si supieran que estaba pensando o que a que se acercaban.

"Señorita Yue" Los golpes que dieron a la puerta resonaron en todo el cuarto, haciendo que saltara ligeramente mientras se daba la vuelta. Frunció un poco el ceño automáticamente, no estando segura si conocía la voz o no "¿Ya te cambiaste?" El eco no la ayudaba en nada, así que no sabía si la voz pertenecía a Trafalgar o a otra persona.

"Si"

Incluso para antes de que la puerta se abriera su mano ya había cambiado del bolso a la almohada, agarrándola silenciosamente mientras miraba de reojo la puerta, lista para lanzarla apenas viera el sombrero blanco con puntos negros o el sweater innecesariamente llamativo- no era como si eso fuera a hacerle algún tipo de daño, pero con algo tenía que desahogarse si no podía realmente hacerle nada.

En el preciso instante que el metal se abrió, levanto un poco la mano, preparándose, pero solo la almohada casi inmediatamente cuando sus ojos captaron el traje anaranjado y el pelaje blanco. El oso entro silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras sostenía la bandeja con su otra… ¿Mano? ¿Pata? Para después voltearse a verla.

Yue estaba segura que mirarlo con la boca abierta no era mostrar los mejores modales del mundo, pero en ese momento el sentido común lo tenía en otra parte.

"El capitán dijo que te trajera esto" Soltó sin preámbulo, acercándose a ella con pasos cortos, no haciendo prácticamente ningún tipo de sonido cuando sus patas- eran patas ¿no?- tocaban el suelo. Pensó que se la extendería, pero en vez de eso la dejo en la mesita de metal que estaba al lado de su cama. El sonido de metal contra metal la hizo reaccionar y cerrar la boca, aunque no pudo mover sus ojos "No has comido nada en todo este tiempo"

Fue repentinamente consciente de lo vacio que estaba su estomago. Y el oso también, pero por razones diferentes- Yue supuso dos cosas, o por ser un animal sus oídos eran más agudos, o el rugido de su estomago fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara desde donde estaba parado.

Lo hubiera escuchado de alguna de las dos formas, no dijo ni una sola palabra acerca del tema y se quedo parado en donde estaba, pareciendo mas incomodo de lo que ella se sentía.

"…Muchas gracias" Inclino la cabeza, tratando de no pensar mucho en el tema. El asintió, pero no se movio de su lugar, casi como si estuviera esperando que ella hiciera el primer movimiento. Yue parpadeo varias veces seguidas, tratando de descifrar en que estaba pensando o que se suponía que tenía que hacer, pero leer el ostro a un ser vivo que estaba completamente cubierto de pelo no era la tarea más fácil del mundo

"Delko nunca dejaría que alguien envenenara su comida" Le aseguro después de un momento, notando la mirada que le estaba dando a la bandeja.

"¡Oh no! ¡No es eso!" Suponía que 'Delko' era el cocinero de la tripulación, pero sinceramente no estaba preocupada por eso… aunque estando en el lugar donde estaba se pensaría dos veces comer lo que le ofrecían… "No creo que pueda comer en este momento" Murmuro, mas para ella que para él. Aunque su estomago estuviera completamente vacío, estaba demasiado preocupada como para poder aguantar bocado dentro del estomago, probablemente terminaría vomitando.

"¿Es por lo de tu capitán? A él es a quien vamos a salvar" Se quedo quieta apenas comprendió las palabras del oso, moviendo la cabeza lentamente hasta que estuvo mirándolo. Era más muchísimo masa alto que ella- eso ya de por si no era difícil, pero lo suficiente como para estar consciente de que en ese momento estaba indefensa.

"¿Sabes de eso?" Lentamente las palabras salieron de su boca, no queriendo ilusionarse en lo más mínimo. Tenía que conseguir la información como fuera, aunque tuviera que hablarle directamente a Trafalgar para conseguirla; inclusive estaba dispuesta a ser lo suficientemente amble y civilizada para decirle "Por favor"… esa parte tal vez podía reconsiderarla en otro momento.

"Tenemos un Den Den Mushi que puede captar señales; no podemos ver lo que está pasando, pero podemos escucharlo. Tu capitán sigue con vida" Añadió, mirándola fijamente mientras suspiraba con alivio extremo, casi tirándose en el piso a llorar de alegría.

"Esto solamente prueba que dios realmente existe" Murmuro mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, masajeándose las sienes lentamente. Estaba empezando a sentir como el dolor de cabeza crecía, y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que no había comido nada en días.

"Necesitas comer" Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Bepo señalo la bandeja con un dedo- ¿o era mejor decir garra? Se rio un poco de sí misma; estaba pasando lo mismo que había pasado con Chopper, o tal vez aun peor.

"Tienes razón" Sonrió de lado, tomando la bandeja y sentándose en la cama "De todas formas, si Sanji-san se entera que desperdicie comida, probablemente no estará para nada feliz" Rio un poco "Gracias…. Ehmm… creo que nunca escuche tu nombre"

"Bepo"

El nombre arranco de su parte una reacción automática.

"¿Tú fuiste quien cambio mis ropas?"

"No sabes cuánto lo lamento"

El aura oscura y depresiva que apareció a su alrededor mientras el oso bajaba la cabeza, la sorprendió tanto que casi hace que se queme la lengua mientras llevaba la cuchara llena de sopa hasta sus labios. Tosió un poco, mirándolo mientras parpadeaba.

"¿!Eh!?"

* * *

¿Qué había pasado en Marine Ford para que las corrientes alrededor fueran tan fuertes? No tenía ni idea. En la transmisión que podían interceptar no habían mencionado nada referente a eso.

"No hay daños en el casco, capitán" Asintió, mirando el monitor principal que se encontraba frente a la silla en la que normalmente debería sentarse, pero que casi nunca en el pasado había usado.

"Revisen la maquinaria" Ordeno, no mirando a nadie en especifico, frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba los monitores. Habían logrado atravesar Grand Line sin mayor inconveniente, y si quería sobrevivir en el Nuevo Mundo ese tipo de corrientes era algo para lo que se tenía que preparar, era probable que una vez dentro de ese mar ese tipo de situaciones fueran diarias.

"¡Aye!"

"Ah, Bepo, regresaste" Las palabras de Penguin fueron la única cosa que lograron despegar sus ojos de las pantallas, volteando para ver como su segundo al mando entraba a la habitación.

Había enviado a Bepo porque en el estado en el que estaba, Law estaba convencido de que trataría de lanzarle lo que no pudo lanzarle a él a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a atravesar puerta- ya había presenciado en el pasado el tipo de cosas que las mujeres podían llegar a hacer cuando estaban molestas y era mejor tomar las medidas necesarios, eso suponiendo que ella realmente estaba molesta y no había malinterpretado sus expresiones con otra cosa. Seguía buscando los indicios que Mugiwara no Luffy había visto tan fácilmente, pero parecía estar caminando a ciegas.

Levanto una ceja en cuestionamiento cuando noto que el oso estaba completamente solo.

Si todo resultaba como quería y la muchacha llegaba a ver en Bepo lo más cercano a un amigo que tendría dentro del submarino, supuso que se quedaría con no estuviera en la enfermería

"Si estás aquí, supongo que la señorita Yue no causo ningún tipo de problemas" Bepo volteo a mirarlo, caminando hacia el casi inmediatamente.

"Aye, capitán" Asintió.

"Y… ¿Donde esta?"

"Dijo que no quería salir de la enfermería" Fue la respuesta de su segundo al mando.

No era el único que había tenido curiosidad.

"¿De qué hablaste con ella?" Todos lo estaban mirando, pero Shachi fue el primero en mirarlo con curiosidad mientras preguntaba.

"Me hablo de su capitán" Fue la simple y rápida respuesta, casi como si lo hubiera ensayado.

"¿Y qué dijo?"

"Um… me dijo que no dijera" Se encogió de hombros, sintiendo todas las miradas encima de él, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado por ser observado constantemente cada vez que ponían pie en tierra.

La respuesta no sorprendió a Law en lo más mínimo. Y en el caso de que hubiera mandado a otra persona, o hubiera entrado el mismo, tampoco le hubiera sorprendido que los hubiera atacado con cualquier cosa que tuviera en la mano; podía ser que no supiera leer sus expresiones, pero sabía reconocer un aura asesina cuando se la encontraba. Y aunque hubiera sido por un momento, ella había tenido una.

Tal vez habia sido una mala idea dejar las piezas de metal dentro de su bolso.

"¡No seas así! ¡Nosotros _somos _tus compañeros, no ella!"

"No saben cuanto lo lamento"

"¡No te deprimas tan rápido!"

Sonrió de lado; era de esperarse de una persona como ella. Podía recordar como prácticamente se había agazapado sobre si misma cuando el había entrado en la enfermería, casi como si hubiera sido un animal asustado- no, no como un animal asustado, más bien como alguien que estaba preparada para atacarlo si la oportunidad se presentaba, o si hacia un paso en falso.

"¡Capitán, necesita ver esto!" La alarma en la voz de Leo inmediatamente activo sus sentidos al máximo, preparándose para cualquier cosa. Se acerco a la pantalla con pasos rápidos, buscando la amenaza, pero sus ojos instantáneamente se desviaron a la ventana de observación a unos metros de ellos.

Las conversaciones a sus espaldas murieron inmediatamente cuando vieron lo que él estaba viendo.

Se acerco a la ventana, frunciendo el ceño, pasando sus ojos por la superficie congelada que se encontraba demasiado cerca de ellos- ¿Cómo no la habían visto antes? No pudo aparecer de la nada- _si podía. _

"_Aokiji_"

* * *

"_Y yo pensando que estar bajo el agua era más seguro"_

Se había prácticamente prendado del techo con las uñas del salto que había dado cuando el primer golpe sacudió el barco, pero como de todas maneras no lo iba a lograr, opto por agarrarse de la camilla más cercana hasta que el submarino no se había movido mas de manera violenta. Suspiro lentamente, mirando de reojo la ventana descubierto, más o menos preparada para ver cualquier cosa que las profundidades del mar podían ofrecerle.

Había medio esperado que más de una estantería se estrellara contra el suelo, pero cuando vio prácticamente todo en su lugar supuso que había sido diseñado para mantenerse fijo en sus puestos en casos como aquellos.

Miro de reojo el lugar otra vez antes de encaminarse a la puerta, poniendo una mano sobre el frio metal con una respiración profunda. Abrió lentamente la puerta, intentando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, ojeando el pasillo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente abierta como para hacerlo.

Estaba tan o más silencio que la enfermería.

Empujo la puerta lo suficiente como para poder salir sin abrirla completa, cerrándola con la misma lentitud una vez estuvo fuera, mirando las extensiones de pasillo que estaban a sus lados en caso de que alguien se estuviera acercando. Cuando se decidió caminar hacia la izquierda, porque realmente no tenía ni idea de qué camino tomar, noto como tanto las paredes como el techo parecía crujir, y por momentos el sonido resonaba por los pasillos, creando un eco que le erizaba los pelos del cuello. El hecho de que solamente podía escuchar el sonido de sus pasos contra el metal era otra cosa que la ponía sumamente nerviosa, tal como si estuviera caminando de noche por una calle solitaria.

No sabía lo que se le podía aparecer.

"_Tenía que haber salido con Bepo_" Suspiro cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina, encontrándose con un pasillo igual de largo que el anterior. La única diferencia con el otro, era que en este había ventadas en la parte izquierda del pasillo. Observo detenidamente la ventana que tenia mas cerca, o más bien, lo que no se podía ver al otro lado "_Oscuro..._"

Como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta y alguien quisiera jugarle una broma, todas las luces del pasillo se apagaron completamente, hasta que después de un segundo una luz roja empezó a titilar por encima de su cabeza, dejándole ver a medias por donde estaba pisando.

"Genial" Bufo en voz alta, colocando una mano contra el metal de la pared, tanteando mientras caminaba. No tenía un plan precisamente, pero algo le decía que no era buena idea quedarse en solamente un lugar cuando ellos sabían dónde estaba- sabía que no había nada en la sopa que había tomado, y Bepo parecía totalmente sincero; él no era el problema. Ninguna de esas cosas significaba que _confiara _en Trafalgar Law. Se rehusaba a hacerlo, con curarla bien podría estar tratando de ganar su confianza.

Y el mismo lo había dicho.

"_No estoy yendo por ti_"

Le parecía perfecto. No quería deberlo algo tan grande como eso, pero no era estúpida, sabía que esa era la mejor oportunidad que tenia. Apretó los labios en una línea recta cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina, negando con la cabeza.

Seguía sin significar que confiara en el.

**BANG.**

"AHH!"

El grito resonó en sus oídos, dejándole un silbido que no pudo quitarse por un buen rato mientras caía sentada al suelo, soltando completamente la pared y dejándola un poco desorientada. Se quedo en frio suelo por un rato en el cual el silencio fue lo único que reino en el pasillo en el cual casi podía ver. Después de un momento lo agradeció inmensamente, porque si con tan solo escucharlo sentía que era un desastre, estaba segura que verlo sería como ver caos.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!"

"¡Maldita sea Sam, mira lo que hiciste! ¿¡Sabes cuánto tiempo pase arreglando sus costillas!?" Parpadeo un par de veces seguidas; esa voz le parecía demasiado familiar como para sacudir el sentimiento de familiaridad.

"¡Tu no fuiste el único que lo hizo, Sanso!"

"¡Oh, cállense! ¿Estás bien, señorita Yue? ¡No fue mi intención!"

En algún momento de la discusión a gritos que se estaba llevando a cabo en frente de ella, alguien la levanto por debajo de lo brazos, dejándola parada en medio de lo que le recordaba demasiado a una discusión entre Zoro y Sanji.

Alzo el rostro para mirar el techo cuando las luces volvieron a su lugar, dándole una clara visión del pasillo en el cual había entrado, completamente igual que los anteriores. También pudo ver a las personas que se encontraban frente a ella; había tenido razón, si conocía una de las personas. Era el muchacho que había estado en la habitación cuando estaba en la enfermería. Miro de reojo a los otros dos, dándose cuenta de que uno de ellos era el que le había dado las direcciones en Shabondy, también lo había visto en la casa de subastas. Al tercer hombre, con un sombrero rojo vivo, no lo conocía para nada- suponía que ese era "Sam".

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Señorita Yue? Pensaba que querías quedarte en la enfermería" El primero en hablarle fue Sam, mientras Penguin la miraba de frente y el de la banda en la cabeza cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, mirándola de la lado.

"Me perdí…" Se encogió de hombros "Pero las luces se apagaron de repente"

"Cuando el submarino es sacudido más de lo normal se apagan, es para saber que cualquier cosa puede pasar" Asintió el que tenía el sombrero con el nombre 'Penguin' "Nos han atrapado varias corrientes, pero esa última fue la peor"

"Estábamos asegurándonos que todo estuviera en orden por las sacudidas" Agrego Sam.

"Oi, no tienes porque decirle eso" Gruño el de en medio, mirando a su compañero "No es asunto de ella"

"No seas tan amargado, Sanso" Lo reprimió Sam antes de voltearse a verla con una sonrisa "Tendrás que disculparlo, señorita Yue, el no tiene los mejores modales del mundo"

"¡Estoy aquí, imbécil!" Abrió la boca para decir otra cosa, pero la del pasillo lo interrumpió, haciendo que todos miraran hacia arriba.

Algo le dijo Yue que cuando la luz roja volvió a titilar por el pasillo, no tenía el mismo significado que antes; tal vez fuera el hecho de que las luces habían bajado de intensidad en vez de apagarse completamente.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Miro alrededor, sintiendo el submarino crujir con mayor fuerza a los lados y bajo sus pies, casi como si estuviera vivo y se estuviera despertando.

"Estamos subiendo" Penguin miro la luz también "Logramos pasar la pared de hielo. Capitán dijo que Aoikiji era el único que podía hacer algo como eso- Agh, ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a un lugar así? ¡Están todos los almirantes- apostaría a que toda la marina esta ahí! ¡Esto es un suicidio!"

"¿Para qué te estás quejando? No es como si fuera a servir de algo, el capitán ya se decidió" Bufo Sanso.

"Capitán…" Miro las luces una vez más antes de adelantarse unos pasos, lista para arrancarse a correr.

"¿Esta realmente bien que salgas? Deberías quedarte aquí adentro" Sam se paro ligeramente en frente de ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro para evitar que siguiera caminando.

"No vamos a hacerla cambiar de parecer" Miro por sobre su hombre como Sanso se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras la espalda se encontraba recostada contra la pared de metal, mirándola de reojo "La puerta principal está subiendo las escaleras al final del pasillo"

"Oi, oi, ¿Estás seguro?"

El de pelo oscuro no respondió. Siguió con los brazos cruzados, mirando la espalda de la que consideraba como una mocosa mientras corría por el pasillo tras ellos, deteniéndose en ciertos puntos en específico.

Frunció el ceño.

No le gustaban los ojos de esa mocosa.

Las escaleras eran largas, pero le daba la impresión de que el pasillo que había después de ellas era aun más largo aun y casi completamente a oscuras. Pudo guiarse por las leves luces que se encontraban en el suelo y en el techo, probablemente situadas ahí para evitar accidentes, aunque apenas y podía verlas. A diferencia del pasillo donde había estado antes, no tanto las paredes para poder seguir derecho, mirando hacia el frente

Y a la figura que se encontraba recostada contra la pared al lado de la puerta.

"Hay algo que me ha estado rondando la mente desde nuestro pequeños encuentro en la casa de subastas, señorita Yue" Comento Trafalgar como estuviera hablando sobre el clima y no el momento no fuera tan tenso como realmente lo era, una vez llego a su lado y se posiciono frente a la puerta. El tono tan relativamente calmo del hombre casi hizo que un bufido se escapara de su garganta, lo cual disimulo muy bien mordiendo su lengua antes de que se le saliera algo no tan amable.

"Imagine mi sorpresa" Murmuro entre dientes "Pensaba que era un libro abierto"

"Te sorprendería lo equivocada que estas" No le respondió, pero no le quedaba otra opción que escucharlo. En la escalera, frente a la puerta que daba al exterior, no había mucho lugar donde correr "¿Por qué te uniste a una tripulación como la de Mugiwara –ya?"

"¿Por qué debería decírtelo, Trafalgar-san?"

"Es lo menos que puedes hacer cuando te salve la vida"

"Es lo menos que podías hacer después tratar de _comprarme_" Law frunció el ceño sorprendentemente rápido, y el silencio que quedo entre ellos era tal que el único sonido que se pudo escuchar fue el de sus respiraciones. Incluso en la oscuridad podía ver su expresión impasible, como si no estuviera pensando en nada, pero Law estaba seguro de que lo estaba haciendo; usualmente era muy fácil para leer a las personas, pero al igual que con su capitán, su actitud le irritaba, o más bien el hecho de que no podía leerlos era lo que le irritaba "Es muy simple la verdad" La mirada del capitán se quedo en su rostro, pero ella no volteo y mantuvo los ojos sobre la puerta de metal "Es sorprendentemente simple"

"¿Qué se puedo haber hecho para que estés dispuesta a dar tu vida por él? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho para ganarse el grado de lealtad que le tienes? No creo que sea tan simple, señorita Yue; no puedo imaginarme una razón" Si bien ya su ceño no estaba fruncido, su mirada seguía siendo fría y molesta, con los brazos cruzados y la espada contra la pared al lado de su pierna.

"Claro que no puedes, él fue el único que lo entendió" Por un segundo hubiera jurado que había sonreído, pero cuando parpadeo la sonrisa desapareció, si es que en algún momento había estado ahí en primer lugar "Él me encontró" Lo miro de lado y el momento por un momento a Law le recordó a cuando había estado sobre el escenario- la espalda recta, la cabeza ligeramente levantada al igual que la barbilla, como si estuviera desafiando a cualquier que se atreviera a hacer un paso en falso. El tipo de mensaje que el mismo daba, y que encontraba demasiado interesante para su propio gusto "Y fue el único que no me dejo sola después"

Las luces se encendieron y la voz de Leo resonó por los altavoces.

"¡Ya estamos arriba!"

* * *

Había hecho cosas realmente estúpidas en su vida.

Bueno, no podía realmente _saberlo_, pero estaba segura de que en algún momento tenía que haber hecho cosas sumamente estúpidas- fuera como fuera, recordara o no, en el momento en el que puso pie en la cubierta del submarino, estaba segura que haber querido salir de primera había sido la cosa más estúpida que había hecho en toda su vida.

El único consuelo que tenía era que Nami no estaba ahí para regañarla después.

Si pensaba que la casa de subastas había sido un desastre, o la pelea que habían tenido los tres capitanes después de eso, no había visto absolutamente _nada _y había sido una idiota por pensar que _eso _había sido algo grande. Eso le quedo bien claro apenas escucho la primera explosión, cuando ni siquiera había salido completamente por el umbral de la puerta.

"¡Traigan a Mugiwara-ya a mi barco!" Law pasó por su saludo, encaminándose a la baranda. Lo siguió con paso rápido, aferrándose a la barra de metal como si su vida dependiera de eso. Sentía como sus manos sudaban y su pulso se aceleraba, pero trato de mantener la respiración lo más uniforme que pudo.

"¿¡Quién demonios eres tú, mocoso!?" Levanto la vista, mirando a la persona que Law estaba mirando. Lo habia visto en un cartel de Se Busca, pero el nombre no le llego a la menta; estaba flotando en el aire con los brazos alrededor de lo que pudo distinguir como dos personas. EL suspiro de alivio ni siquiera pudo salir de su garganta cuando identifico a su capitán.

"Mugiwara-ya y yo seremos enemigos algún día, pero aun entre los enemigos hay honor. Dejarlo morir aquí seria aburrido ¡Yo lo sacare de aquí! ¡Entrégamelo ahora!

"¡Capitán!" Tal vez su voz había sonado aliviada, pero ni su mirada ni su lenguaje corporal decían lo mismo. La manera en la que Law pudo ver como se aferraba de la baranda de meta la traicionaba completamente.

"¿¡Que!?" Su mirada volvió al pirata, frunciendo el ceño por lo estúpido que aparentaba ser.

"¡Yo soy un doctor!"

"¡Los doctores no utilizan Katanas! ¿!Acaso visitas a tus pacientes en un submarino!?

"¡Deja de perder el tiempo! ¡Entrégamelo!"

"!Pregunte que quien demonios eres!"

**BANG.**

Dos proyectiles de tamaño realmente considerable fueron lanzados encontrar al hombre, quien por suerte pudo esquivarlos. La muchacha cerró los ojos mientras se agarraba con más fuerza de la baranda, sintiendo como el submarino bajo sus pies se movía de un lado a otro con gran insistencia. Escucho dos explosiones más, cerca de ellos.

"¡Capitán Law, buques de la marina se acercan!"

"¡Deprisa, trae a esos dos al submarino!" Grito el hombre después de mirar por sobre su hombro, viendo los grandes barcos que se acercaban a ellos, cañones apuntados a su dirección.

Dispararon.

Pero el mar empezó a moverse nuevamente, como si alguien lo estuviera controlando.

"¡Bien, te los entregares, quien quiera que seas! ¡Les deseo suerte!" El grito fue casi completamente ahogado por el sonido de las explosiones, y fueron tan fuertes que Yue siguió con los ojos cerrados, prácticamente arrodillada en el suelo por el sonido tan fuerte.

"_Casi como si el mundo se estuviera acabando_ _el mundo_"

"¡Atrápalos, Jean Bart!" El grito de Bepo hizo que volteara hacia donde estaban. Observo cómo tanto Bepo como el hombre gigante que había visto en la casa de subastas, Jean Bart, corrían hacia una dirección antes de que dos objetos grandes cayeran en sus brazos. Bepo alzo los pulgares "¡Bien!"

Le tomo un segundo comprender que no eran simples objetos, eran personas.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona en cuestión tenía el cabello azabache, intensamente conocido. Ni siquiera Kizaru apuntándolos pudo distraerla. No espero a que Trafalgar entrara otra vez al submarino para seguir a Bepo- o más bien, para seguir a su capitán.

El lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, el lugar en donde sus costillas rotas estaban, empezó a doler en medio del pasillo, pero no se detuvo ni cuando el simple hecho de respirar aplicaba una presión desagradable dentro de su cuerpo. No quito los ojos del traje naranja al que estaba siguiendo ni por un segundo, solamente cuando Bepo deposito a Luffy sobre una camilla que lo esperaba frente a la puerta de una habitación que no había visto antes- entro después de que lo rodaron dentro, respirando agitadamente.

Prácticamente no noto que alguien estaba en una camilla conjunta, no lo conocía, pero si sabía que había sido quien había estado cargando a su capitán. Un extraño hombre de piel azul que sin duda alguna no había visto antes, con un agujero enorme.

"Señorita Yue, deberías salir" Alguien trato de colocarse frente a ella para que no pudiera ver mas allá de su cuerpo, pero ella busco esquivarlo. AL no poder miro el rostro de quien tenía al frente, encontrándose con Sam mirándola con una expresión que no podía identificar "No es buena idea de que veas esto"

"¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué le pasa?" El constante sonido de las maquinas siendo conectadas al cuerpo de su capitán la tenían nerviosa, aunque no sabía que la tenia mas aterrorizada, el hecho que estaba completamente lleno de heridas, incluso teniendo una en el pecho que estaba sangrando abiertamente, o que estuvieran conectando cosas a sus brazos. Sam lo miro también sobre su hombro, tomando nota de lo mal que se veía, antes de volver a mirarla.

"Mugiwara-ya está en una condición muy crítica, tenemos que operar lo más rápido posible" Murmuro, tratando de calmarla lo más posible, pero ahora que lo había visto no podía mentirle y decirle que no era tan malo como todo el mundo decía; tampoco podía decir que era tan malo como _parecía, _ella no era estúpida.

"¡Sáquenla de aquí!"

Fue vagamente consciente de que alguien la estaba sosteniendo en su lugar, probablemente agarrándola por los brazos o los hombros, mientras traba de acercarse. No los noto hasta que alguien agarro su brazo con más fuerza que los demás, haciendo que se diera la vuelta a encararlo.

"¡Capitán!" Miro al hombre mientras el dejaba un sombrero en las manos de uno de sus tripulante- el sombrero de su capitán. No había notado que no lo tenía.

"Lleven a la señorita Yue a la enfermería" Lo miro horrorizada, pero él no la estaba mirando. Apretó los puños, soltándose de su agarre; eso llamo su atención, haciendo que la mirara y abriera la boca mientras fruncía el ceño, probablemente para regañarla.

Ella fue más rápida.

"¡NO!"

Law no fue el único en moverse de donde había estado parado antes; el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujarlo hacia atrás. Busco estabilizarse poniendo las manos sobre el mueble de metal contra el cual sus piernas habían pegado, encontrando rápidamente un punto de balance.

El submarino se estaba moviendo de lado a lado, pero sabía que lo que le había hecho prácticamente caer al suelo no fueron los temblores. Levanto la vista casi frunciendo el ceño, viendo como mantenía respiraciones descontroladas y un rostro perdido en una mezcla de emociones.

Lo había empujado, pero no había visto los puños contra su pecho o sentido el contacto.

Miro de reojo las gavetas que tenia a los lados, abriéndolas rápidamente e introduciendo una mano mientras levantaba la vista otra vez, observándola.

Yue quería gritar.

Quería que la soltaran.

Solo quería estar con él, solo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Levanto las manos hechas puños, lista para volver a empujar a Law cuando vio que se le estaba acercando otra vez, una mirada en su rostro que en el momento no pudo identificar.

Se quedo quieta.

Lentamente bajo la mirada hasta su brazo, mirando fijamente la jeringa que se encontraba atravesando su ropa y perforando su piel. El estomago se revolvió mientras subía la vista otra vez y sentía como el piso se movía bajo sus pies, haciendo que sus piernas fallaran. Se aferro de lo pudo, lo cual probablemente habían sido Law.

Su rostro era serio, incluso podía decir que frio, pero la miraba era tan impasible que no supo en que estaba pensando en ese momento. Le provoco gritarle, pero su garganta se cerró sin poder ella evitarlo. Los ojos los sentía pesado, y estaba segura que había dejado salir un par de lágrimas que había estado aguantando.

Lo que la atormento incluso cuando sus piernas le fallaron completamente, cayendo para su disgusto en los brazos del hombre del cual se había estado sosteniendo, lo que _nunca_ se perdonaría, fue el hecho de que había llorado frente a Trafalgar Law.

"_Bastardo…"_

Y después, fue negro.


	5. Aye capitan

Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece.

_Esta letra – Pensamientos, memorias, flashbacks, etc…_

**Esta letra – Cosas importantes (Presten atención)**

**N/A: Si tienen algún tipo de sugerencia, petición, queja o lo que sea, no duden en decí olviden dejar review para saber si continuar~~**

* * *

Cuando la conciencia empezó a volver de a pedazos a ella, Yue hubiera podido jurar haber escuchado un grito retumbar por las paredes de la habitación en donde se encontraba, para después sentir una fuerte sacudida que casi hace que su cuerpo cayera de donde fuera que estuviera recostado. El grito había sido sumamente parecido al de su capitán, y por esa misma razón prefirió pensar que lo había escuchado mientras aun seguía dormida, que no había sido real. Prefiero pretender que la sacudida había sido simplemente parte de una pesadilla que había olvidado al despertar, como muchas veces había pasado en el pasado.

En el preciso momento en el que estuvo lo suficientemente despierta como para abrir los ojos, se arrepintió el mismo segundo de haberlo hecho- se maldijo a si misma cuando noto que el techo parecía sumamente familiar, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y un mal sabor en la boca que no sabía cómo había llegado ahí en el primer lugar. Su cuerpo se sentía un poco entumecido pero en un principio no entendió porque, sabiendo que el encuentro con Kizaru había sido días atrás y que no era posible que le siguiera doliendo por eso.

Se dio cuenta después de un minuto o dos de que no estaba en la enfermería como había esperado, si no en un cuarto que nunca había visto antes- lo descubrió cuando sintió el colchón bajo sus manos en vez de la dura camilla. Era bastante simple, metros y metros de metal que ya la tenían enferma. Descubrió que la puerta estaba al frente del pie de la cama, y contra esa misma pared a la derecha había un closet metálico que llegaba hasta el techo. Después de eso no había mucho, y lo único que realmente pudo ver desde su posición fue la ventana que estaba a su derecha, por la cual entraban los rayos del sol, iluminando la habitación.

¿Era la habitación que estaba dando vueltas o era su cabeza? El mareo y las nauseas la golpearon como si hubiera sido agua fría contra su espalda. Llevo una mano hasta su cabeza, tratando de masajear la sien lo mejor que podía ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza? No era como si se hubiera golpeada ni nada, es decir, incluso recordaba como si había movido el submarino antes de que todo se volviera negro, y no había recibido ningún tipo de golpe….

Recordaba los gritos.

Recordaba la sangre.

Recordaba el submarino moviéndose de un lado al otro sin parar.

Sus ojos se expandieron en sorpresa mientras se apoyaba sobre un codo y se asomaba a su alrededor, la trenza cayendo sobre su hombro y fuera de la cama, colgando en el aire- las imágenes y los sentimientos regresaron a su mente, también los sonidos. Todas las explosiones. El traje de Bepo corriendo por el pasillo, ella siguiéndolo sin parar.

El sombrero de paja.

La herida en el pecho.

¿Dónde estaba su capitán? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Estaba bien?

Miro la ventana, no pudiendo ver hacia fuera desde donde estaba acostada. No podía sentir el submarino moviéndose, así que no probablemente no estaban en el medio del mar ¿Habían llegado a alguna isla?

Aparto prácticamente de un golpe las sabanas con una mano, levantándose con las manos y balanceando sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Puso una mano sobre su boca por un momento cuando las nauseas regresaron, pero después de un segundo sus ojos buscaron todos los rincones de la habitación hasta que encontró sus zapatos al lado de una mesita de noche al lado de la cama que no había notado hasta ese momento- su bolso también estaba sobe la superficie metálica. Estiro la mano mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, tratando de alcanzarlo, pero antes de que sus dedos pudieran llegar a tocar los zapatos, un ligero estirón la hizo detenerse.

Parpadeo confundida mientras se miraba el brazo, llevando una mano sobre la zona que se sentía inflamada. Presiono ligeramente con sus dedos, sintiendo la zona sumamente extraña.

Luego se dio cuenta.

_También recordaba la inyección_.

"¡ESE IMBECIL!"

El grito resonó por cada pared y habitación- en otras palabras, por todo el submarino- hasta llegar a la superficie, donde los hombres que se encontraban presentes en tierra saltaron alarmados, mirando con bocas abiertas el casco amarillo del submarino; algunos incluso llegaron a soltar los platos que habían estando sosteniendo, absolutamente seguros de que estaban bajo algún tipo de ataque y preparándose para defenderse ante cualquier amenaza.

"Capitán, creo que la señorita Yue ya esta despierta…" Penguin no tenía que decírselo, pero de igual manera lo escucho. Miro con una sonrisa y bajo la sombra que hacia su sombrero en la dirección en la que se encontraba su submarino, preguntándose si había alguna posibilidad de que ella saliera de la misma manera en la cual su capitán había salido horas atrás sin ningún tipo de consideración- Incluso le sorprendía que estuviera despierta, porque aunque habían pasado días desde la primera vez que había aplicado el sedante, había estado aplicando una dosis pequeña cada vez que sentía que ella iba a despertar.

No podía arriesgarse a que se diera cuenta de la situación y simplemente enloqueciera como había estado a punto de hacer en Marineford en medio del mar mientras no llegaban a tierra.

En ese momento era, como Law la llamaba, mero entretenimiento después de días y días de espera.

* * *

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces término dando vueltas en esquinas que no debía- en otras palabras, perdiéndose. Como no encontró a nadie en su camino, termino abriendo puertas al azar, tratando de buscar la enfermería con la esperanza de poder encontrar el camino desde ahí, pero hasta ese momento no había encontrado más que habitaciones vacías, o con camas dentro –sumamente desordenadas- e incluso había encontrado la cocina. Pero nunca la enfermería.

Incluso en una de las vueltas que dio en una esquina que no le parecía familiar, aunque dudaba que llegara a poder recordar algo cuando todo parecía igual, encontró las puertas al lugar a donde había seguido a Bepo con su capitán, no habían estado preparándose para operarlo. No entro completamente y solamente alcanzo a asomarse un segundo hacia dentro, escuchando las voces desde adentro y el constante martilleo contra el metal.

Dedujo que su capitán no estaba ahí.

Sus pasos hacían eco prácticamente en todos los pasillos por los que pasaba, hasta que por suerte termino encontrando la escalera que dirigía al exterior. La subió corriendo, parando cuando llego a arriba solo para recuperar el aliento antes de seguir por el pasillo que estaba casi completamente a oscuras- probablemente las apagaban cada vez que llegaban a tierra, porque ni siquiera las luces del suelo estaban encendidas. Palpo la pared mientras caminaba hasta que sus dedos tocaron la puerta de metal, tanteando mientras buscaba la manija a ciegas.

Cuando la encontró abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para pasar por el espacio por el cual entraba la luz del exterior. La cerro lentamente tras de sí, mirando el cielo azul, dándose cuenta que lo había extrañado. Miro a su alrededor, notando una gran montaña que se alzaba en el centro de la isla con una extraña figura en el tope que no podía ver bien; además de eso, lo único que podía ver desde donde estaba era selva.

"¡Ah, señorita Yue!" No había nadie a los lados así que no sabía que más las pudiera estar viendo. Siguió el rastro de la voz hasta que se encontró con un hombre mirándola desde una planta superior del submarino, con los brazos recostados del barandal para poder verla mejor. Yue se separo de la puerta, aun mirando hacia arriba, ayudándose con las sombra de su mano a ver a pesar del sol "¡Estamos en Amazon Lily! ¡Los demás están en tierra, si es lo que está buscando!"

Miro por sobre su hombro hacia el barandal, notando que se podía escuchar voces viniendo desde fuera. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba, cubriéndose un poco los ojos otra vez.

"¡Gracias!"

A penas piso tierra, las conversaciones a su alrededor murieron casi completamente.

Pasó los trajes blancos uno tras otro, escuchando su nombre siendo llamado más de una vez, pero tenía la vista fija en solo una persona. Estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recostada contra un árbol, prácticamente al lado de una barrera que se levantaba en el comienzo de la selva con una cresta pirata impresa en las telas blancas- él sin duda ya la había escuchado gritar, y seguramente sabia que se estaba dirigiendo hacia su persona, porque la manera en la que sonreía mientras tomaba de una botella que tenía en la mano solo podía significar que la estaba esperando.

"Buenas tardes, señorita Yue, me alegro que estés despierta" Alejo la botella de sus labios, sonriendo ladinamente mientras ladeaba el rostro hacia un lado, nunca quitándole los ojos de encima. Había hablado incluso antes de que alcanzarlo, ni siquiera dándole la oportunidad de abrir la boca para poder decirle algo "Pero parece que algo te está molestando"

Yue tenso la mandíbula, cerrando las manos en puños y sintiendo como sus uñas se clavaban en la piel de sus manos.

"_No se atrevería_"

"¿Por qué podría ser, señorita Yue? ¿Paso algo?"

_Si se atrevió. _

"Me drogaste" Arrastro las palabras hablando entre dientes, prácticamente siseando, tratando de ignorar la vocecita que había hablado desde lo más profundo de su mente. Era obvio que el hombre que tenía en frente estaba divirtiéndose con la situación, e incluso la miraba con una sonrisa pequeña que suponía tenía que parecer inocente. El simple pensamiento de ese hombre pareciendo inocente era suficiente para hacerla reír por mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento el enojo que sentía era superior a cualquier otro tipo de emoción que pudiera asomarse dentro de su mente.

"La palabra correcta seria 'sedar', señorita Yue"

Estaba segura que sus uñas habían atravesado piel para ese momento.

"¡No lo digas como si eso fuera mejor!"

"¡Cálmate, ojou-chan!" Estaba casi segura de que pensaban que le iba a saltar encima en cualquier momento –probablemente parecía que estuviera a punto de hacerlo- porque sintió como una mano la sostenía por el hombro y la jalaba hacia atrás, alejándola unos buenos cuatro o cinco pasos del capitán pirata "Capitán, ustedes también por favor, ojou-chan solo acaba de despertar" Law no dijo nada, ni a su tripulante ni a ella, pero la sonrisa burlona seguía en su lugar, y con eso a Yue le bastaba y le sobraba.

Yue dejo salir un suspiro pesado, bajando los hombros en rendición mientras ponía una mano contra su cuello. Estaba tenso, probablemente eso era lo que había quedado de los músculos adoloridos de más temprano, y Trafalgar no hacía más que empeorarlo.

"¿Dónde está mi capitán?"

Incluso los hombres que estaban sentados en la orilla de la caída dejaron de hablar para voltear a mirarla. El silencio que le dieron como respuesta fue tan profundo que por un momento temió lo peor. Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, volviendo a mirar a los hombres mientras esperaba una respuesta que estaba segura que había. En ese momento podía creerse absolutamente todo, tomando en cuenta y teniendo bien presente de que era su capitán de quien estaban hablando- sí, cualquier cosa era posible.

"Mugiwara despertó hace unas horas" Empezó a decir Sam lentamente, mirando hacia el suelo mientras los hombres a sus espaldas volvían a sus conversaciones, aunque era notable la tensión que había en el aire. "Se volvió loco, no paraba de correr y preguntaba por Hiken… no sabía que estaba muerto. Corrió hacia la selva, no ha vuelto desde entonces, así que Jinbe fue a buscarlo"

Pasaron unos largos segundos antes de que pudiera comprender la información. Y cuando lo hizo, el vacío volvió a su estómago, como si estuviera cayendo en un hueco oscuro al que no le podía ver el fondo. Sus ojos viajaron hasta la parte de la barrera que estaba caída, probablemente a golpes, y quiso que los gritos que había escuchado hubieran sido parte de su sueño y no reales.

"¿Ace-san… está muerto?" Era probable que su voz no hubiera salido más alto que un murmullo, pero el hombre que tenía en frente la escucho, porque asintió después de un momento, no mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Es verdad, no lo sabes" Penguin se acercó hacia ellos con los brazos cruzados y la misma expresión que Sam en el rostro, probablemente recordando momentos en Marineford. Suspiro después de un momento "Akainu lo atravesó con su puño de magma. Es un milagro que Mugiwara este con vida después de habérselo encontrado de frente"

"Capitán…"

"¡Un rey marino enorme!" Los gritos llamaron su atención, y cuando siguió los ojos de las personas que la rodeaba se encontró mirando hacia el horizonte, en donde algo parecía estarse moviendo con mucha insistencia bajo el agua "¡Parece que está peleando con algo!" Los movimientos siguieron por unos momentos más antes de parar completamente, y si se concentraba lo suficiente Yue podía ver un cuerpo largo flotando en el agua "¡Algo lo ha matado!"

"¿A ese enorme? ¡No pude ver nada!"

"Este mar es terrible…" Yue miro la parte de la manera que estaba tumbada, pudiendo notar todos los arboles caídos que habían detrás, casi como si estuviera formando algún tipo de camino- probablemente su capitán lo había hecho ¿Por qué no regresaba? Sabía sobre Amazon Lily, había leído sobre la isla en la biblioteca del Sunny, y sabía que era un lugar peligroso para los hombres ¿Realmente estaría bien?

**SPLASH. **

"¿Una persona?" La muchacha volteo otra vez, sorprendida con la exclamación. No se movió de donde estaba, pero tampoco era totalmente necesario; la persona a la que se referían los hombres de Trafalgar estaba subiendo la pequeña pendiente sobre la cual habían estado sentados "¡Oye! ¿Quién eres?"

"Bien, lo logre" Parpadeo un par de veces seguidas, reconociendo la voz casi inmediatamente. Se acerco a la multitud para poder buscar un sitio en donde pudiera ver- no fue mucho problema, ya que los que lo rodeaban se alejaban cada vez más con pasos cortos y lentos de él. Yue se quedo quieta cuando vio su rostro, suspirando pesadamente mientras el recuerdo de la casa de subastas llegaba a su mente.

"El…" Bepo levanto un poco el brazo, como si fuera a señalarlo, obviamente nervioso "¿¡El rey oscuro Rayleigh!?"

"Vaya, son ustedes, nos conocimos en el archipiélago ¿Verdad?"

"¡El vice capitán de los Piratas de Roger!"

"Ah, pero si es la señorita" Sonrió, mirándola directamente al rostro. Yue miro hacia los lados, dándose cuenta de que era la única de pie que estaba cerca de él. Sobre su hombro pudo ver como los hombres en trajes blancos habían retrocedido hasta quedar a una distancia segura detrás de su capitán, prácticamente marcando una línea invisible "¿Oh? Esto es extraño, no pensaba que estarías con la tripulación de la persona que trato de comprarte"

"No estoy con el" Su ceño inmediatamente se frunció, volviendo a verlo.

"Ya veo" Sonrió, dándose la vuelta para poder secar su ropa, la cual al igual que el estaba chorreando agua. La sacudió, haciendo que las gotas saltaran por todos lados, siendo observado por todos y cada uno de los presentes "Es bueno que estés aquí, significa que Luffy-kun está en esta isla también" Los miro por sobre su hombro, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro "Y también hay un asunto que quisiera discutir contigo. Claro, si eso está bien, Trafalgar Law"

* * *

"¡Capitán, tus heridas!"

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Luffy ya le había prácticamente saltado encima, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo del impulso. Si la muchacha hubiera volteada en ese momento hubiera visto como Hancock la veía como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa que hubiera pisado el planeta y la odiara como nunca había odiado a alguien toda su vida- lo cual era probablemente cierto

"Jinbe me lo dijo; fuiste a buscarme ¿Verdad? La muchacha miro el rostro sonriente de su capitán, sonriendo ella misma levemente, casi como si la felicidad del que tenía al frente fuera contagiosa- lo más probable era que realmente lo fuera "¡Muchas gracias!"

"Fuimos _nosotros_ los que fuimos a buscarlo" Yue levanto la vista, escuchando el murmullo de Sanso mientras pasaba por detrás de donde se encontraban tirados en el piso, y se dio cuenta de que varias personas los estaban mirando.

"Capitán, tus heridas" Repitió, separándose un poco del muchacho y quedando en el suelo con el sentado en frente suyo, balanceándose de lado a lado con la típica sonrisa infantil en su rostro. Yue suspiro un poco, notando la falta de interés que tenía su capitán acerca del tema, probablemente ni siquiera preocupándose porque le dolía algo en ese momento. A pesar de todo sonrió levemente, haciendo que Luffy riera con fuerza.

"Lo siento"

"Prepárense para zarpar" Yue miro por encima de su hombro como Law se separaba de Rayleigh, caminando entre la multitud de sus tripulantes con una mano dentro del bolsillo. Varios 'Aye' se escucharon en el aire mientras los hombres se movilizaban, algunos entrando rápidamente al submarino. Sus ojos rojos no se movieron ni cuando el capitán pirata volteo en su dirección, devolviéndole la mirada. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo en no fruncir el ceño cuando le sonrió de lado, sosteniéndole la mirada un momento más antes de dirigirse a cubierta con Bepo pisándole los talones.

"¿Yue?" Luffy siguió la línea de visión de su amiga, encontrándose con Law y su tripulación. Su boca se abrió en una gran 'O' cuando encontró caras conocidas "¡Ah! ¡Es el que estaba en Sabondy! ¡Y también el oso! ¿Son amigos tuyos, Yue?"

"No" Murmuro casi de inmediato, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a voltear hacia él, aunque tenía la cabeza baja y la vista fija en sus zapatos "No lo son" Luffy ladeo el rostro hacia un lado, presionando la boca en una fina línea mientras intercambiaba miradas entre el hombre vestido con un sweater amarillo y su tripulante, moviendo el rostro hacia el otro lado, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

"Veo que sigues tan energético como siempre" Los dos jóvenes voltearon al mismo tiempo ante la voz, encontrándose a Rayleigh caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa en los labios. Tanto la mirada de Yue como la de Luffy cayeron primero en el sombrero de paja que sostenía en una mano, el cual segundos después lanzo hasta el capitán "Eso es una señal muy buena"

"¡Rayleigh!" Luffy sonrió, agarrando el sobrero en el aire mientras se lo llevaba a la cabeza, acomodándolo en su lugar "No me siento yo mismo sin el" Rio "¿Qué haces aquí Rayleigh? ¿Ya llegaron los demás?"

"Ya habrá tiempo para eso" Rio el hombre "Pero por ahora, hay un asunto importante que tengo que discutir con ustedes dos"

"¿Eh?"

Law era normalmente el primero que entraba al submarino después de dar la orden de preparar todo para poder sumergirse nuevamente. Por eso mismo sus tripulantes pasaban por su lado extrañados, preguntándose porque no se movía de su puesto contra la pared al lado de la puerta principal. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y el rostro aparentemente calmo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- a veces abría los ojos para mirar en dirección al barandal, pero solo tomaba que no viera nada para volver a cerrarlos, aun con la sonrisa en los labios. Todos conocían esa sonrisa; era _esa _sonrisa. La que había tenido cuando había robado el submarino, o la que había tenido cuando entraron en Grand Line, o la sonrisa que había tenido prácticamente todo el camino hasta MarineFord.

_No era_ un buena señal en lo mas mínimo.

Bepo fue el único con las agallas suficientes para preguntar en voz alta lo que todos habían repetido en sus mentes por los últimos veinte minutos, estando completamente preparados para salir de la isla.

"¿Qué está esperando el capitán?"

Nadie supo responderle. Incluso Sanso abrió la boca un momento, pero después de pensárselo por unos segundos la volvió a cerrar, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose de la pared que tenía más cerca, observando a su capitán sin comprender lo que hacía.

"¡La señorita Yue se ha venido a despedir de nosotros!" Incluso antes de que Penguin lo avisara Law ya la había visto. Subió por las escaleras de metal que estaban en lado del submarino, saltando la baranda con una mano sobre el metal y aterrizo en el suelo de la borda con un suspiro. Se quedo quieta en su lugar un minuto, estirando su espalda y mirando algo que estaba en tierra.

"No es así, Penguin" Los hombres miraron a su capitán sin entender a que se refería, pero Law tenía la vista fija en la muchacha, quien en ese momento parecía estar arrastrando los pies en su dirección. Probablemente estaba tratando de atrasar todo el proceso que tenía por delante, gruñendo para sus adentros porque sabía que no podía hacerlo en voz alta- esa era la impresión que tenia Law cada qué vez que ella tensaba la manos y las convertía en puños, justamente como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento

¿Sería el tipo de persona que decía lo que pensaba? ¿O con las personas que conocía era igual que como era con él, diciendo solamente lo necesario y reservándose la mayor parte para ella? Estaba seguro que lo que dejaba ver era simplemente la punta del iceberg, pero tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para tratar de hacer que el resto saliera a flote.

Su sonrisa estaba prácticamente tatuada en su rostro cuando ella llego hasta donde él estaba, prácticamente plantándose en el suelo mientras miraba el suelo. Law intento aguantar la risa que le provocaba la expresión que tenía ese momento en su cara.

"¿Estas lista, señorita Yue?"

Sabía que su orgullo no era ni la mitad de grande que el de Trafalgar Law, pero no significaba que el suyo fuera precisamente pequeño. Sabía que incluso aunque se pusiera lo mas derecha posible nunca llegaría su estatura, siquiera llegaría a alcanzar sus hombros, así que no se vería como si estuviera tratando de desafiarlo –aunque eso era precisamente lo que quería hacer- por lo que decidió hacer eso mismo. Levanto la cabeza, haciendo lo mismo con su barbilla en el proceso. En términos de orgullo no le ganaba, pero si hablaban de dignidad ella lo superaba y por mucho, y no estaba a punto de dejarla en ningún lado. Con ese hombre la necesitaría a todo momento.

La sonrisa de autosuficiencia estaba ahí, prácticamente saludándola de vuelta, haciendo que apretara los dientes con fuerza y mordía su mejilla para evitar hacer cualquier movimiento que le hiciera saber lo que estaba pensando, aunque el ligero tinte de interés y curiosidad que logro ver en sus ojos por un momento le decía que ya lo sospechaba.

Mejor así.

"Aye" Se dio cuenta de que estaba arrastrando las palabras y había hablado entre dientes, pero en ese momento no le importo, ya era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse. Su situación era lo suficientemente entretenida como para que el hombre sonriera aun más ampliamente, llegando al punto en donde a Yue le dio la impresión de que se empezaría a reír en su cara en cualquier momento "Capitán"

_Maldita sonrisa. _

_Maldito. Imbécil._

* * *

_ Las olas chocaban con fuerza contra las rocas que se encontraban en la orilla, salpicando agua por doquier con un fuerte sonido que se podía escuchar incluso tras el bosque que excluía la playa del resto del pueblo. Cerró los ojos por un momento, sintiendo el aire salado acumularse e irritarlos, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas mientras con sus brazos llevaba las piernas más cerca de su cuerpo, tratando de protegerse de la brisa marina. _

_Risas de niños llamaron su atención, y abriendo sus ojos pudo ver de reojo como una familia se instalaba a unos metros de ella sobre la arena, justo como otras personas habían hecho antes en toda la extensión de la playa- podía ver desde su lugar las sombrillas coloridas y escuchar risas encantadas. Se pregunto qué tipo de cosas preparaban las madres para días como esos; por lo que había visto, el sándwich era lo más común que había. Le pareció curioso que ese tipo de escenas no causaran ningún tipo de sentimiento de Deja vu, o sentimiento de nostalgia ¿Acaso no había vivido momentos así? ¿Eso era lo que significaba? ¿O era porque ya estaba acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de escenas desde lejos?_

_Fuera como fuera, lo pusiera como lo pusiera, era algo triste de pensar. Sacudió su cabeza de lado al lado, concentrándose en el sonido de las olas también. No quería empezar a pensar de esa manera, no ahora, ni tampoco nunca. _

_"¡Luffy!" El grito de una mujer llamo su atención, mirando hacia los lados al no reconocer la voz. Del bosque que se encontraba tras ella salió un muchacho de pelo negro, corriendo hacia la orilla y deteniéndose a pocos metros del agua, mirando todo con una fascinación que no comprendió ¿Qué tenia de interesante una playa como esa? La cara de la persona le resultaba conocida, y estaba segura que la había visto recientemente en alguna parte, pero el nombre no le vino a la mente en ese momento. _

_Sintiéndose observado, el muchacho que no podía ser mayor que ella volteo en su dirección, encontrándose con su mirada y quedándose mirando fijamente, como si estuviera mirando algún tipo de objeto. Desvió la vista hacia el grupo de personas que salían por el mismo lugar del que había salido el muchacho, agradecida por la distracción, sintiendo los nervios acumularse dentro de ella ¿Cuántas veces habían pasado cosas malas por quedarse mirando a la gente? Ya había perdido la cuenta. _

_"¡Hey, tú!"_

_Le tomo un momento darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando a ella, y la única cosa que realmente se lo dijo fue el hecho de que el grupo de personas que había estado mirando ahora estaban mirándola fijamente, unos con una ceja alzada, otros con miradas curiosas- Se dio cuenta de que también conocía sus rostros, pero los nervios de sentirse observada no dejaban que los nombres vinieran a su mente. Presiono una mano contra la arena, lista para levantarse e irse a casa, aunque no hubiera nada ahí. Todo con tal de salir de ese lugar. _

_Cayó sentada otra vez cuando alguien aterrizo a su lado, asustándola. Levanto la vista con la boca ligeramente abierta, encontrándose con el mismo muchacho que había corrido hacia la playa mirarla fijamente, acuclillado en la arena. Por la manera en la que había aterrizado supuso que había saltado desde el lugar donde había estado antes, y eso hizo más que ponerla aun más nerviosa. _

_"¡Luffy, no molestes a la señorita!"_

_'Luffy' ignoro al hombre rubio que había gritado, aun mirándola como si fuera algún tipo de objeto. Por un momento una chispa de reconocimiento cruzo sus ojos, pero Yue lo confundió con la infantil emoción que había visto antes mientras corría y sonreía ¿Cómo iba a saber que significaba realmente? No podía, y probablemente nunca podría llegar a realmente comprender a una persona como esa. _

_El nombre llego a ella como si la hubieran golpeado, y su boca se cerró fuertemente mientras le devolvía la mirada. _

_Monkey D Luffy._

_"Hey, tu" Repitió, como si hubiera sido posible no haberlo escuchado la primera vez. _

_"….¿Puedo… ayudarlo con algo?"_

_Un segundo._

_Dos._

_Tres._

_Una sonrisa enorme apareció su rostro._

_"¿Quieres unirte a mi tripulación?" _


	6. Buscando

Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece.

_Esta letra – Pensamientos, memorias, flashbacks, etc…_

**Esta letra – Cosas importantes (Presten atención)**

**N/A: Si tienen algún tipo de sugerencia, petición, queja o lo que sea, no duden en decirlo.**

**N/A: Gracias a BloodyMarryMe por prestarme su OC para este fic. **

**N/A: Terminos como Bisento y Naginata hacen referencia a armas. **

* * *

"¡A callar! ¡Ustedes comieron en la isla de las mujeres hace no mucho!" El cuchillo hizo un sonido sordo cuando se clavo en la pared de metal debido a la fuerza con la que había sido lanzado, fallando por milímetros la cabeza de algún desafortunado que había creído que asomando su cabeza en la cocina podía conseguir un plato de comida antes de la hora del almuerzo. Yue pudo escuchar los gritos desde donde estaba aunque no podía ver a la persona.

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la barra del comedor, el cual era, en su opinión, demasiado grande para la cantidad de tripulantes que por ahora había visto. Se llevo una cucharada de avena a la boca mientras miraba de reojo al cocinero por la especie de ventana que daba a la cocina, donde se estaba moviendo de lado a lado con diferentes objetos en las manos; había tenido razón antes, él era Delko. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a personas pasando por la puerta, señalándola algunas veces, entrando otras y sentándose en las mesas, mirándola de todas formas- se sentía como un _animal _en un zoológico.

"Si hubiéramos sabido antes que ibas a ser parte de la tripulación, te hubiéramos mostrado el resto del submarino la primera vez que despertaste" Penguin estaba a su derecha, con un asiento de por medio entre los dos, el codo apoyado contra la barra y el costado de la cabeza sobre su mano "Dicen que tener mujeres abordo es de mala suerte, pero ninguno cree que eso sea cierto contigo, señorita Yue" Sonrió, y ella asintió un poco, sintiéndose incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa.

No era que no confiara en ellos, pero tenía que ser honesta; si no fuera porque la decisión había sido tomada por Rayleigh hacia no más de una hora, y ella había estado en el momento en el que lo había hecho, Yue podía llegar a pensar que Trafalgar lo había tenido todo planeado desde el momento en que la había drogado- Oh, se olvidaba, el _termino _**correcto** era 'sedada'. Su agarre en la chuchara aumento considerablemente, sintiendo como una venita se presionaba en su frente.

Ante las palabras de Penguin alguien bufo con fuerza unos metros tras ellos, donde estaban las tres mesas largas de metal. La muchacha no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era; incluso volteada podía ver a Sanso mirarla de reojo como lo había hecho desde el preciso momento en el que había llamado a Trafalgar "capitán". La manera en la que vigilaba sus movimientos incluso antes de pisar dentro del submarino era obvia, como si estuviera pensando que iba a intentar algo en cualquier momento. Sabía que ella no le gustaba, pero no era tampoco como si ella lo amara.

"Yue" Volteo cuando alguien llamado su nombre, aliviada de que el 'señorita' se había ido y esperando que los otros también si, encontrándose con que Shachi asomaba la cabeza por la puerta del comedor "¿Ya terminaste de comer? El capitán dice que quiere verte en su oficina, te mostrare donde es"

"Si" Miro su plato mientras dejaba la cuchara dentro, preguntándose mentalmente donde debería dejarlo.

Delko lo hizo más fácil.

"Tu ve, yo me encargo de esto" El hombre sonrió de lado, alzando el plato hasta el otro lado y dejándolo sobre lo que suponía era una mesa metálica "El primer día nunca tiene que ser el más duro" Su expresión le arranco a Yue una sonrisa

"¡Eso es injusto! ¡A ella la tratas mejor!"

"¡A CALLAR!"

Siguió a Shachi por los pasillos de metal, decidida a recordar el camino- no quería volverse a perder, y ahora que vivía en ese lugar sería un dolor de cabeza si lo hiciera. Estaba tan concentrada viendo las esquinas en las que giraban que se dio cuenta casi demasiado tarde que el hombre se había detenido, casi chocando contra su espalda.

"Aquí estamos" Le sonrió, prácticamente mirando hacia abajo. Suponía que pronto alguien pronto haría un comentario acerca de su altura, y lo más probable era que Sanso lo hiciera. Casi podía escuchar su voz en su cabeza.

"Gracias" El hombre se despidió con una mano antes de caminar por el pasillo, probablemente de regreso a la cocina. Yue miro la puerta que estaba en frente de ella, respirando profundo y preparándose para lo que le venía.

¿Se molestaría mucho si se quedaba ahí aun rato?

_Si._

Sonrió de lado.

¿Le convenía?

_No._

Suspiro pesadamente, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás con ligereza.

Toco la puerta.

"Adelante" El metal rechino ligeramente cuando entro a la habitación, al igual que cuando cerró la puerta tras ella. Era una oficina que parecía más ordenada de lo que se había esperado, y su nuevo capitán estaba sentado al otro lado de un escritorio metálico casi completamente cubierto de papeles y libros apilados- podía ver mapas y hasta uno que otro cartel de Se Busca "Ah, señorita Yue, confió en que ya conociste al resto de la tripulación" Sonrió de lado, y por un momento la muchacha pensó que no esa sonrisa no era tan burlona como se lo había esperado.

"Creo que aún me faltan muchas personas" Fue su respuesta mientras se acercaba al escritorio, quedando de pie a unos pocos metros de él.

"¿Tengo razones para creer que te sientes incomoda en este lugar?"

"No, capitán"

"Todos en el submarino tienen deberes, tu no serás la excepción. Comenzaras a trabajar en la cocina con Delko desde hoy para la hora de la cena ¿Entendido?" Seguía sosteniendo su mirada, prácticamente sin parpadear, probablemente analizando las reacciones que sus palabras creaban.

"Aye, capitán"

"No creo que tu experiencia con otras tripulaciones sea limitada, pero de igual manera prefiero ser claro con la mía, y tu caso es algo un tanto particular por lo que seré totalmente directo" Se movió ligeramente en la silla, su mirada tornándose más seria de lo que acostumbraba a ver "Yo no soy igual que Mugiwara-ya, señorita Yue, no soy capaz de confiar en las personas con facilidad"

"Creo que es la única cosa que podremos llegar a tener en común, capitán" Las palabras estuvieron fuera de su boca incluso antes de que pudiera realmente pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, prácticamente resonando en el silencio que había entre ellos, el cual se había vuelto repentinamente más pesado. Pudo ver como el hombre entrecerraba los ojos, obviamente por sus palabras. Ladeo el rostro hacia un lado ligeramente, tratando de contener sus movimientos "Pero no creo que me pueda permitir eso en este momento ¿O sí?"

El silencio siguió por unos largos momentos.

Una sonrisa lentamente fue formándose en los labios de su nuevo capitán, sin embargo la mirada prácticamente no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Como si estuviera esperando algo- como si estuviera esperando a que ella hiciera _algo_.

"Estas en lo correcto"

Soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo, y trato de relajar su cuello y sus hombros lo mas que podía. Ese hombre _no _le gustaba, y pensar que había sido una buena persona la primera vez que se habían conocido- ahora que lo pensaba, si no le hubiera pedido direcciones era probable que nunca se hubieran conocido como tal, tal vez solamente se hubieran visto un par de veces.

Gruño mentalmente.

Había sido _su _propia culpa en primer lugar- no que lo admitiría nunca en voz alta. Menos frente a él.

"Busca a Shachi y dile que te lleve a tu habitación" Ordeno alargando la mano y esparciendo un par de papeles frente a él "Creo que estarás bastante complacida ya que no estarás compartiendo habitación con nadie. Tómalo como la… ventaja de ser la única mujer en la tripulación" Sonrió de lado, su mirada viajando instantáneamente a sus manos en anticipación, casi _demasiado _obvio, por lo que la muchacha apretó la mandíbula lo mas que pudo, no moviendo sus dedos ni un solo milímetro "Y bienvenida a la tripulación, señorita Yue"

* * *

Se sintió realmente estúpida por dudar de donde estaría su nueva habitación. Casi se rio en voz alta cuando Shachi la guio hasta la puerta de la habitación en la que había despertado- las sabanas incluso permanecían movidas de cuando se había levantado prácticamente corriendo.

"¿Quieres que te venga a buscar para el almuerzo?" Pregunto el hombre desde la puerta "Este submarino no es precisamente pequeño"

"_Ya me di cuenta_" Recordó amargamente todas las vueltas que había dado. Negó con la cabeza, volteándose hacia el "No creo que pueda comer más, solo… dormiré un rato" El asintió, cerrando la puerta y dejándola nuevamente sola.

Lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a la cama. No estaban aún bajo el agua y el sol entraba por la ventana- probablemente seguían en el Calm Belt. No quería ni imaginarse que harían los reyes marinos si llegaran a ver a un submarino amarillo prácticamente chillón nadando entre ellos- seguramente _eso _no sería bonito.

Suspiro.

_"Solo serán dos años_" Recordaba la voz de Rayleigh, con una mirada seria que estaba fija en ella "_No puedes venir a la isla con nosotros, y no creo que sea lo más conveniente que te quedes aquí en la isla de las mujeres. Con un hombre como Trafalgar Law podrás crecer, tanto como en persona como en tus…habilidades_" No entendía porque había parecido tener cuidado con la palabra que había utilizad "_Después de que pasen los dos años pueden encontrarse en el nuevo mundo_"

"Eso lo entiendo" Murmuro, dándose la vuelta para mirar hacia arriba "Eso puedo entenderlo" Repitió.

Presiono las manos contra su rostro, tomando respiraciones profundas y tratando de imaginar que el techo metálico era otra cosa, como la madera del Sunny o el azul del cielo. Si se concentraba lo suficiente podía incluso engañarse a sí misma para pensar que el movimiento del submarino era el suave meneo de las olas, y que la única razón por la que no entraba brisa en la habitación era porque mantenía la ventana cerrada con las cortinas corridas.

Pero no importaba cuando lo imaginara, la ilusión no duraba mucho.

Intento otra vez, pero lo único que obtuvo fue la imagen de la playa de su pueblo ¿Cuántas veces había ido ahí? ¿Diariamente? Era probable, nunca tenía nada que hacer. El silencio que retumbaba en su oídos le recordaba demasiado a la de su "casa", la cual siempre había estado sola y a oscuras hasta que llegaba y prendía las luces. Extrañaba los gritos de Luffy, los regaños de Nami, incluso los ronquidos de Zoro.

_"¿Ahora que se supone que haga?_"

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez no lo hizo porque había querido. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, y era claro que no se había despertado por propia voluntad. Miro de reojo la puerta, notando la sombra de quien la había tocado por debajo de ella, y podía decir que no era solamente una persona. Se sentó en la cama, notando que aun seguía con los zapatos puestos pero no dándole importancia, estirándose un poco antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta, abriéndola después de un segundo.

"Ya era hora" No le sorprendió ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Sanso, aunque no era su cosa favorita para ver a penas se levantaba, por lo que decidió ignorarlo por completo, mirando a Shachi y a Penguin.

"¿Estabas durmiendo, Yue? Perdón si te despertamos" Penguin se rasco la nuca.

"No importa, de todas formas me tenía que levantar pronto" Murmuro, frotándose los ojos con una mano, tratando de alejar el sueño que lentamente parecía volver entrar a su cuerpo "¿Paso algo? ¿Ya es hora de que vaya a la cocina?" ¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Si ellos estaban ahí ya había terminado la hora del almuerzo. Miro por encima de su hombro hacia la ventana, pero cuando vio solamente oscuridad y agua, suspiro con resignación. Tendría que conseguirse un reloj en la próxima isla.

"No, el capitán nos mandó a buscarte" Shachi sonrió de lado, y la muchacha prácticamente gruño, cerrando los ojos mientras se apoyaba del marco de la puerta y preguntándose qué quería _ahora- _había un límite para ser un imbécil, y el ciertamente lo estaba pasando con sorprendente rapidez. Estaba segura de que si volvía a estar en una habitación con él, escuchándolo hablar de la manera en la que lo hacía y sonreírle de la manera en la que lo hacía, su mandíbula iba a terminar adolorida de tanto tensarlas y sus palmas terminarían completamente dañas de tanto apretar sus manos "Y también traje esto" Abrió un poco, mirando con curiosidad la tela blanca que no había notado que el hombre tenía hasta ahora.

"¿Qué es esto?" Lo desdoblo cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, mirando la tela blanca que parecía ser bastante resistente. Lo que supuso era la insignia de la tripulación estaba dibujada en la espalda del traje que en esos momentos le parecía demasiado conocido.

"Es el traje de la tripulación, puedes decir que es algo como nuestro uniforme" Dijo Shachi.

"No creo que pueda ponérmelo" Lo levanto un poco, analizándolo de arriba abajo. Noto las miradas curiosidad de sus nuevos compañeros y explico mientras se encogía de hombros"No es de mi talla…"

"No es nuestro problema"

"¡Sanso! ¡Así no se le habla a una señorita!"

"¿Qué señorita? ¡Yo solamente veo a una mocosa!" Se volteo hacia los dos otros hombres, pero levanto el brazo para señalarla, su dedo índice prácticamente rozando su rostro mientras ella fruncía el ceño, moviéndose hacia un lado para alejarse en caso de que moviera la mano y ella terminara con un rasguño en la cara "¿¡Que pasa con esa estatura!? ¡Sigo sin creer que tenga 17! ¡Ni siquiera puedo creer que tenga más de 15!"

Yue entrecerró los ojos.

Ahora _si _sentía ofendida.

"Claro, como tu pareces _tan _maduro en este momento" Murmuro entre dientes, lo suficientemente alto como para que se escuchara. Uno de ellos rápidamente tomo el traje en sus manos, tratando de distraerla.

"Tratare de encontrar algo de tu talla, y si no… bueno, también tenemos chaquetas, con esas no importa que sean muy grandes…¿verdad?" Shachi sonrió aliviado cuando ella negó ante su pregunta.

"Deberías ir a su oficina, Yue" Aconsejo Penguin con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, jalando a Sanso hacia atrás por el cuello del traje, quien obviamente tenía una o dos cosas que decirle, pero la mano que tenía su compañero sobre la boca se lo estaba impidiendo "Al capitán no le gusta esperar"

"Imagina mi sorpresa escuchando eso" Volvió a murmurar entre dientes, arrastrando los pies fuera de la habitación mientras se cerraba la puerta con fuerza, el sonido retumbando en las paredes de metal del pasillo. Escucho las risas contenidas de los hombres tras ella, incluso creyó haber escuchado una leve risa de Sanso, y sonrió de lado mientras caminaba.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve?" Llamo Penguin desde atrás.

"No, gracias" Los miro por sobre su hombro.

"Veinte beri a que se pierde" Escucho decir desde atrás cuando se volvió a voltear.

"Muy maduro _Sanso_" Alzo la voz "Muy maduro"

Sonrió de lado cuando escucho su grito resonar por el pasillo cuando la vuelta en una esquina, no entiendo las palabras por el eco pero teniendo el presentimiento de que así era mejor. Presto toda la atención que pudo al momento de caminar, trazando un mapa mental de lo que había visto hasta ahora. Camino por sobre sus propios pasos de cuando había seguido a Shachi a su cuarto, mirando la puerta de metal frente a la que había terminado parado.

"Adelante"

Hubiera sonreído con orgullo si la voz de Trafalgar no hubiera sido la que escucho. Por lo menos sabía que no se había equivocad de puerta- eso sí seria incomodo.

"¿Quería verme, capitán?" Asomo la cabeza primero cuando abrió la puerta, manteniéndola abierta el mayor tiempo posible.

"Señorita Yue, por favor siéntate" Señalo con un leve gesto de manos la silla que estaba al otro lado del escritorio, no levantando la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo. Yue cerró la puerta tras ella antes de caminar hasta la silla sentándose y tratando de no parecer tan incómoda como se sentía por dentro "Trato de hacer una costumbre conocer a mis tripulantes, creo que eso puede hacer la convivencia un poco más fácil "Alcanzo una hoja aparentemente en blanco, dejándola frente a él mientras con la otra mano sostenía un lápiz. Yue casi bufo ante sus palabas "Así que te hace un par de preguntas, intenta responder lo más sinceramente posible" Lo vio sonriendo de lado cuando la miro por un segundo.

"Aye" Murmuro, un tanto ofendida por sus palabras.

"¿Cuánto tiempo habías estado con Mugiwara-ya?" Comenzó, escribiendo momentáneamente algo que no pudo llegar a ver desde donde estaba, no quitándola los ojos de encima a la hoja.

"Unos meses, no más de medio año" Se permitió una sonrisa pequeña mientras no la miraba, recordando los primeros días en la tripulación de Luffy. Definitivamente no se parecía en nada a lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

"¿Y antes de eso?"

"Vivía en una isla de aquí, en Grand Line" Respondió, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa, rezando porque no llegaran al punto que siempre terminaba por llegar tarde o temprano. Prefería que en ese caso fuera tarde- _mucho _mas tarde "Antes del Florian Triangle"

"¿Naciste ahí?"

Y ahí estaba _esa _pregunta.

"No lo sé" Se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el techo cuando noto que había dejado de escribir en el papel, probablemente mirándola en ese momento y esperando a que elaborada su respuesta "_Si bueno, buena suerte con eso_"

"¿Disculpa?" Cuando bajo la mirada se encontró con que si la estaba viendo de la manera en la que esperaba, y si hubiera estado en otras circunstancias _realmente _le hubiera divertido ver que unas cuantas palabras suyas lo habían descolocado ligeramente, haciendo que mostrara desconcierto en sus ojos. Pero esa no era una de esas situaciones.

"No lo sé" Repitió lentamente, casi como si ni siquiera quisiera decirlo- la verdad era que no quería decirlo, pero sabía que no iba a estar feliz en lo mismo… oh, pero de todas manera no lo iba a estar "No sé si nací ahí"

"¿Cómo no puedes saberlo?" Yue tenía la ligera impresión de que cuando se trataba de él, había una línea sumamente fina entre la curiosidad y la frustración, lo que llevaba al enojo, y en ese momentos no tenía ganas de molestarlo más de la cuenta, porque sería ella la que probablemente sufriría las consecuencias después, aunque fuera su culpa por preguntar cosas que no debía.

"No creo que llegue a gustarte, capitán" Sus palabras fueron honestas, y Law pudo ver eso, pero no dejaba de intrigarle. La manera en la que sus ojos habían quedado al vacio por un momento cuando hizo la pregunta indicaba que no era una respuesta normal, pero sin embargo se creía en la capacidad de comprenderlo

"Seré yo quien juzgue eso cuando lo escuche" La miro de reojo, volviendo a golpear la hoja ligeramente con el lápiz, obviamente esperando su argumento. Yue dejo el aire salir lentamente, ladeando el rostro hacia un lado mientras trataba de mirar algo que no fuera el hombre que tenía en frente. Mientras abría la boca para hablar encontró que tratar de leer los títulos de los libros que estaban contra la pared al final de la habitación era algo bastante frustrante

"No recuerdo nada antes de los quince años"

Después de todo si había tenido razón.

A Trafalgar no le gusto para nada su respuesta.

"_Eso le pasa por no hacerme caso_"

* * *

"No te vi en el campo de batalla" Miro por sobre su hombro al hombre que se acercaba hacia ella con una mano en el bolsillo y la mayoría del cuerpo cubierto en vendas. Sostuvieron miradas un momento antes de que la mujer volviera la vista a las dos tumbas que tenía en frente.

"Estaba tras la formación, dentro el equipo de estrategia" Fueron sus suaves palabras cuando llego a su lado, pero no quito los ojos de las flores que había depositado frente a los dos hombres; las flores blancas se movieron con el viento constante mente, pero ni un solo se cayo de su lugar en el arreglo "Lamento no haber venido antes, Marco"

"No quiero ofender al gran Clan Suzune con mis palabras, pero no esperaba verte"

"¿Un clan conformado de una sola persona?" Sonrió de lado, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía como el viento movía su cabello, colocando casi involuntariamente una mano sobre la espada que tenía sujeta en uno de sus costados.

"Comprenderás que no puedo permitir que te lleves esa naginata" Dijo después el comandante después de un momento de silencio, observando con tristeza el arma en cuestión, la cual estaba sosteniendo con orgullo el abrigo del hombre más poderoso que llego a conocer en toda su vida.

"Esa 'bisento' ha sido uno de los mejores trabajos de mi familia" La mujer miro dicho objeto con sumo detalle. Después de un momento sonrió, aun sin quitarle los ojos de encima "Pero fue feliz, puedo verlo en su brillo, pero se está desvaneciendo. El alma de esta arma está regresando a su dueño al otro lado, ya no puede ser usada en batalla" Rio un poco "Aunque tampoco creo que exista alguien capaz de portarla otra vez"

"Tienes razón" El hombre copio la sonrisa de la otra persona, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos "¿Siguen buscando al hermano de Ace? No creo que lo encuentren después de su aparición en Marineford"

"No son tan estúpidos, saben que Mugiwara no Luffy no va a hacer ningún movimiento" Negó con la cabeza ligeramente, su expresión volviéndose seria por un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que el comandante lo notara "No es a él a quien buscamos ahora"

"¿No?"

"No sería una buena marine si le diera ese tipo de información a un pirata" Le sonrió sobre su hombro "No te preocupes Marco, Ace-san y otras personas la estás mirando desde donde está, no creo que le lleguen a poner una mano encima tan fácilmente" Con una mano sobre su espada, camino colina abajo, meneando la mano en el aire mientras hablaba y pasaba por el lado de los piratas que la miraban de reojo sin perderse ni un solo movimiento, los hombros tensos y las manos en sus armas "Hasta luego, Comandante"

"Ha sido un placer verte nuevamente" El hombre sonrió de lado, suspirando ante lo extraña que a veces podía ser la mujer, no importaba cuantos años pasaran desde que la conocía "Vice-Almirante Miyako"

* * *

**Si quieren que continúe el fic por favor díganlo. **


End file.
